Poke Reunion
by We Are The Stuff Of Legends
Summary: After 5 years, the whole Poke gang is back and drama is inevitable. What'll happen? Read to find out! Egoshipping, Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, Breedershipping, Festivalshipping  more
1. Prologue

**sorry for the inconvenience...but this is just a remake of the chapter, mostly because it was _supposed_ to be set in 2010 but it's well into 2011 now...so I just decided to re-post this chapter. This is going to be an Ego/Contest/Ikari/Breeder/Rebound fic so for all you Pokeshippers, Hoennshippers, Advanceshippers, and Pearlshippers...and anyone else who isn't a fan of these shippings please don't read this story. I really don't feel like getting reviews that tell me that this should be a Pokeshipping story when I _specifically_ tell you guys that this will be an Egoshipping story.  
So enough of my insistent rambling, and let's get this show on the road!  
~Deepika**

* * *

The pool rippled as the 25 year old ginger haired girl swam around the pool. The girl was tall and slender, and her hair floated in the pool around her. She had a serene smile on her face as she swam in and out of the water, swimming laps with her pokemon. The girl's pokemon swam closely behind her. If one didn't know any better, they would think that this girl was a mermaid in disguise. Unbeknownst to this ginger haired girl, she had a small audience. A chestnut spiked hair boy sat in the stands silently observing the girl. His eyes were full of love and respect for this girl. The small pokemon next to him seemed to reciprocate his trainer's feelings. The boy's Umbreon looked at the girl's Vaporeon with such longing. A sudden voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Gary? I didn't notice you here," she said, happiness apparent in her voice. Her voice, in 27 year old Gary's opinion, was sweeter than an angel singing and her looks beat Persephone's looks by a mile. Gary smiled.

"What, Misty, the professor of Cerulean can't visit the gym and much less his own fiancée?" Gary pouted and the girl laughed.

"I'm just surprised, is all," she muttered as she smiled whilst watching her water lily shaped engagement ring glisten in the rays of sunlight. "So what's in your hand?" she asked reaching for it. Smirking, Gary pulled her hand, causing Misty to stumble forward and close to him. He leaned forward until his hot breath was on her neck.

"Open it," he whispered, causing her to shiver. Misty swatted him away.

"Don't be mean," she laughed while tearing the envelope open. It read:

**Dear Mr. and Mrs. Soon-to-be Oak,**

**You have been invited to the Poke Reunion, where you will be reunited with all the top coordinators, trainers, gym leaders, professors, and trainers. This reunion will be held on November 15. You will arrive on November 8. All necessary arrangements have been made. Be sure to bring fancy clothes as well as a bathing suit and casual clothes.**

**Sincerely,**

**Drew and May Hayden**

Misty's smile got wider as she finished the letter. Gary's head was perched on her shoulder, reading along with her. He chuckled as he felt her tremble with excitement. He chuckled. "So we're going?" he laughed.

"Hell yeah! I haven't seen May in such a long time!" Misty squealed. "I can't wait! This is going to be the best vacation ever!" Gary smiled at the girl's happiness. With all the drama going on, she could definitely use this break.

"Well today is the 2nd of November so we have 5 days...wanna go make out?" he asked, earning a whack from his fiancée's trusty mallet.

* * *

While Gary and Misty were opening their letter, a raven haired man was opening his from across the country. His traditional cap was on and his lanky body trembled with excitement and anticipation. He had no idea what in the world was going on in Kanto and Jhoto, but all he knew was that he was going to get his girl back. This man, Ash Ketchum, had made a mistake many years ago. One of them being that he broke up with his girlfriend Misty and refused to let her come along, thinking that she would hinder him in his quest to become the Pokemon master. Well, here he was, 5 years later as the Pokemon Master of Jhoto, Kanto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh AND top trainer in the whole world. But he missed Misty dearly, and knew that she was waiting for him. The last time he had seen her was over video phone, where she had been a mess; but that was 5 years ago, a few months after they had broken up. Ash knew that Misty was in love with him and would have never moved on, which made life easier for Ash since he could just go and woo her and pick up their relationship from where it started. A little yellow mouse chirped and Ash threw it a circular disk like object known as a poffin. It squealed happily. Ash proceeded to remember the day that he broke up with Misty. He had left for Sinnoh all over again just a few hours later. The next day, his mother had called him to tell him that Misty was a wreck. She told him that he really needed to come back home but he wouldn't listen to her. Now Ash regretted it. He would do anything to get her back in his arms. To hold her, kiss her, and tell her how much he loved her.

"Pika?" the yellow mouse chirped. Ash looked at the mouse, a bright smile on his face.

"Yup, we're finally gonna see Misty after 5 years!" Ash cried excitedly. Pikachu mumbled something which caused Ash's grin to fade.

"Pikachu, I'm almost _positive_ that Misty hasn't moved on...I mean, we've liked, _loved_, each other for what, 15 years? I mean, that's how long I've known her. You can't deny feelings like this!" Ash glared.

"Pika, pika, pikachu!" the mouse protested. "Pika, pika, pik!"

"Pikachu, just because we admitted our feelings 9 years ago doesn't mean she's gotten over me...right?" he asked, desperation and anxiety clear in his voice. Pikachu sighed.

"Pi, pi, pika," Pikachu grumbled and left.

* * *

"AH! PAUL, WE GOT A LETTER!" a blue haired girl squealed into her boyfriends ear. She was a gorgeous girl with hair a shade lighter than the night sky. Her body was one to die for and her long legs were currently jumping up and down. The purple haired man flinched and sighed dramatically.

"Dawn...I told you not to do that!" he sighed but wrapped his arms around her nonetheless. He had a cold, uninviting aura surrounding him. His eyes were chips of brown ice and he always smirked...think of it as a more depressing Gary (A/n- xD)

"Paul, shut up and just open it!" she cried, her voice muffled since she pressed her face into his jacket. "You smell good," she added and Paul felt his lips tugging into a smile. No one could make Paul smile apart from her.

"Well, ignoring that, I think you should see this letter." he smiled knowingly, handing his girlfriend the letter. Dawn grabbed it and scanned it.

"Oh...my..._GOD_!" Dawn squealed and sighed happily. Finally, she was going to see everyone again! Brock, Ash, May, Drew, Gary, Misty, even Max, who she barely knew. And who knew, maybe she would make some new friends! But after a little more thought, Dawn's excitement died down. She had just gotten over her _huge_ crush on Ash and was scared she was going to fall in love with him again. But, then again, Ash was in love with Misty. There was no secret. But everyone _but_ Ash knew that Misty was engaged to Gary, the hottest Professor in the history of Pokemon professors. Paul noticed Dawn's lack of squealing and kissed her temple.

"What's wrong?" he murmured. Dawn smiled, knowing she loved the man in front of her.

"Nothing...now let's get packing!" she laughed and spun, reverting back to her old self as Paul shook his head and followed the bluenette.

* * *

"Blaziken, fire spin, now!" May Hayden cried as her blaze pokemon responded to her command. "Looking good Blaziken! Now Glaceon, ice shards!" she cried and the ice eevelution let out a cry and several ice shards appeared. "Venasaur, vine whip! Beautifly, silver wind! Delcatty, fury swipes! Wartortle, rapid spin while using ice beam!" May cried out a bunch of attacks as a certain chartreuse coordinator watched her happily. Her pokemon were gorgeous, as well as the bubbly brunette coordinator. They had grown up so much over the past and just the flood of attacks together looked stunning. May was enveloped in sparkles and giggled happily whilst dancing. She seemed to be in her own world, but snapped out of it once she heard someone ordering attacks as well.

"Absol, flash! Masquerain, gust! Roserade, petal dance! Flygon, ariel ace!" And suddenly, the whole Hayden mansion coordinating practice field was filled with beauty. May waltzed over to her husband. He grabbed her hand and they waltzed in the sparkles and beauty of their pokemon. Their pokemon watched in awe but continued to enlighten the place. Suddenly, the couple was interrupted.

"Sir, Madame? Your mail has arrived." Smithy, their butler, said. Drew scowled and was about to make a cocky retort when May slightly whacked him on the head. He sighed and got the mail and looked through it while sitting on a marble bench. May walked over and stood behind Drew, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"So...?" she trailed off in a questioning tone. Drew leaned his head back into her chest and looked up into her eyes and smirked.

"Everyone has said yes," he flicked his hair and May kissed his forehead before detaching her arms and taking a seat next to Drew.

"Well...then this week will be full of drama, huh?" she asked, smiling. Drew nodded thoughtfully.

"I dunno...guess only time will tell."


	2. Day 1: Let The Drama Begin

**I was so pleased with the reviews I got and I just couldn't help it! Ah! I love this chapter! These are just intros, the drama is yet to come**

**.com/**

**~TCW**

**Chapter 2: November 8, 2010- Day 1**

**Written By: TheChannyWizard**

* * *

The air was crisp and the leaves were beautiful shades of red, orange, yellow, and green. The leaves rustled and the sun was bright in the air. Gary and Misty were riding on Milotic and Gyarados (respectively). As they rode, Gary spotted the Hayden Mansion and paused to take a deep breath. The mansion was huge; no, _beyond_ huge. It had a beautiful garden filled with what else? Roses, of course! Though anyone not knowing May and Drew's past would be confused. There was a huge iron gate in front of the mansion with roses on the top instead of the spiky prongs. It seemed like the whole mansion theme was roses. Suddenly, pokemon cries were heard.

A brown haired man and a blue haired girl were on a Marshtomp. The man was Brock, and the girl behind him was Suzy. They had both met in Jhoto but Brock was heartbroken to find Suzy with Zane, another breeder. Well that wasn't the case now. Misty smiled and waved.

"Brock!" she called and Brock spotted her and grinned. He waved back and Suzy waved shyly. Gary smirked and nodded respectfully. Another pokemon cry was heard and all 4 adults looked up to see a young black haired girl (there's me, making an appearance!) and a brown haired boy behind her. They were both riding on a Dragonite who was squealing gleefully. The ground seemed to shake and Dawn and Paul rode on a seemingly agile Torterra. Misty squealed along with Dawn and they waved to each other happily.

At last, the 8 people reached the mansion. They all gaped in its glory until Dawn broke the silence. "Misty, oh my god, it's been so long!" Misty laughed and hugged the bluenette. The two unknown people surveyed the place. Misty glanced at them.

"Er...not to be rude, but who are you?" she asked, and the girl with the black hair looked at her. Misty got a better look at the girl. She was tall and slender and had a perfect figure, with black hair that reached her mid back. Her eyes were sparkling with delight and her slender hands were on her hips. She wore a white spaghetti strap tank top with a half sleeve jean jacket over leggings. She wore ballet flats. The boy next to her had caramel brown hair. It was styled like one of those boy bands you would see, and his right arm was around the girl's waist. He wore a white tee with a black leather jacket over it. Faded blue jeans and sneakers completed his look.

"I'm Elizabeth, and this is my fiancé, James," she smiled sweetly. Misty nodded and began to introduce herself.

"I'm Misty, leader of the Cerulean Gym, and apparently known as the Water Mermaid,"

"Hey, I'm Gary Oak, grandson of Samuel Oak, professor of Cerulean City- and the fiancé of her," he said, jabbing his thumb towards Misty.

"I'm Brock, the breeder, and this is my friend, Suzy," Brock said, and if you looked closely, they were both disappointed when he said this.

"I'm Dawn, aspiring coordinator, and this is Paul, aspiring Pokemon master," she grinned. Elizabeth and James smiled just as Smithy the Butler opened the gates.

"Mr. Drew and Ms. May are in the contest training area. Follow me please," he said in a British monotone. The 8 looked at each other and followed the man.

"ALTARIA!"

"FLY-FLYGON!" 2 pokemon cried and startled the guests. Well, what really startled them were the _people_ on the pokemon. Drew on his green Flygon and May on her blue and white Altaria were flying through the sparkles created by Beautifly and her silver wind and Masquerain and _his_ silver wind. They were awestruck as they heard the delighted squeals of May and the chuckles from Drew.

"Master..." Smithy trailed off. At first Drew looked annoyed, but when he say the guests he prodded May, who blushed and called off the attacks. The happy married couple came to a graceful decent and stop.

"Dawn, Misty, Gary, Lizzie, James, Brock, Suzy, Paul, it's been so long!" May gasped, her bubbly personality taking over. "So how have you guys been?" she asked. Everyone murmured their replies. She hugged them all and took a step back as Drew greeted them. Drew turned to the butler.

"Where are our manners, Smithy, go get our guests some drinks," Drew ordered and Smithy nodded. Elizabeth and James suddenly spoke up.

"Hey, May, _Drewsy_, Jamey and I have to go. We'll be back by nightfall though." she added to May's questioning glance. The 2 left. Brock and Suzy left a short while after for who knows why. May looked at her 2 dearest and closest friends.

"Looks like it's us 3 again," she laughed and the three friends walked together into the house. Drew smiled and shook his head. He looked over to Gary and Paul.

"So you finally proposed, huh?" he smirked over to Gary, who glared.

"Psh, yea..." he trailed off. Paul scoffed.

"Didn't think you had it in you," he laughed and Gary crossed his arms.

"Oh yea? What about you grape face?" he jeered and Drew laughed, looking over to Paul, who blushed profusely.

"Dawn and I are taking it slow..." he muttered to the now laughing Gary and Drew.

"Yea...that excuse...is for...PANSIES!" Gary roared with laughter as Paul growled. The two stopped laughing eventually.

"So when's the wedding?" Drew asked, already sympathizing for the spiked brunette. Gary shrugged.

"I dunno...but money can go a long way...only the best for her," he flashed a genuine smile, making Drew smile. There was nothing like an honest relationship. Gary suddenly frowned. "So when's Ashy- boy coming?" he glared at the ground. Drew and Paul smiled sympathetically. They both knew the rough history of Gary and Ash, and no man could blame him for dreading the fact. "Why _did_ you invite him in the first place?" he grumbled and Drew sighed.

"You know May...she was gave me the 'Ash-is-a-friend-and-you-know-it' glare and I couldn't resist..." he shook his head regretfully. "Well, what's done is done, so we may as well forget it and just live with the drama." By this time, Smithy had returned with 3 glasses of beer for the men. "Let the drama begin" he raised his glass with the other two men copying his actions.

* * *

**AHHH! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT CHAPTER :D please review...for contestshipping, egoshipping, ikarishipping or breedershipping?**

** ~TCW**


	3. Day 1: Part 2

**ooh i feel bad...but i worked super hard on this chapter...so enjoy!**

**http: / www. thechannywizard .blogspot. com**

**~TCW**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Day 1 Part 2

**Written By: TheChannyWizard**

**

* * *

**

The girls oohed and aahed at the jewel bestowed upon Misty's ring. It glittered in the sunlight. It was a blue diamond flower with the center a diamond yin yang sign. They sighed in happiness. It was every girl's dream to get married and have a big fat diamond on your finger...but this dream was a reality to Misty. Every time she looked at it, she got giddy with excitement.

Misty had never been in love like this. I mean, sure, with Ash maybe, but with Gary...it seemed worthwhile. She and Ash had too much in common. It was something that was never bound to work in the first place. When Misty was with Gary, it was like she was a whole new person. She blushed, giggled, squealed, and cried; something the old Misty would have never done. Gary loved her for who she was...not saying that Ash didn't...but he was another story. She still couldn't believe that May had _actually_ invited that son-of-a-business man. After all that she and Gary had been through...well...May _had_ said that _all_ Pokemon trainers, breeders, gym leaders, coordinators, stylists, and all those other people would be invited.

"MISTY!" May screamed and Misty jumped and glared at the married brunette.

"Was that really necessary May?" Misty pouted and May scratched the back of her neck nervously.

"Sorry...I mean...I'm sorry for inviting Ash..." she trailed off, tears pricking in her eyes. Misty looked shocked.

"Aw, May...no need to cry about it!" she exclaimed hurriedly, hugging her. May sniffled and wiped her tears.

"I know...I don't know why I'm crying though...so what's the latest scoop with you and _Gare-bear_?" she smirked (Drew was apparently rubbing off on her) using the stupid nickname she had made up for Gary. Misty flushed beet red.

"MAY!" she whined as May and Dawn giggled uncontrollably. "Gary and I are fine, thank you very much," she crossed her arms and huffed. Dawn sighed.

"Was it a dream come true when he proposed?" Dawn asked softly, and all traces of happiness were gone. Dawn's eyes were glassy, and her hands trembled ever so slightly. She loved Paul, loved him with all her heart. And she certainly wasn't afraid to spend the rest of her life with him. She didn't care that some people thought he was a heartless jerk who didn't care about anyone. He had opened up to her, and she had changed him. She _knew_ for a fact that she was the only one who could make him smile. She _knew_ that his eyes would only soften just for her. And Dawn _certainly_ knew she would undoubtedly die for Paul. He was her life, her soul, her single thread of existence. She couldn't bear life without him, it was simply impossible. Coming back from her trance, she noticed Misty smiling sympathetically.

"It really is. It feels like your heart is about to stop when he says those four magical words. And then..." she sighed dreamily. "And then your whole body begins to sing with happiness and you just can't stop smiling. You know your life is complete and when he slips on that ring, you feel like you can just _die_ with joy." Dawn's eyes were sparkling and May smiled as she observed the bluenette. She knew how happy she was when Drew proposed to her, and she also knew that Dawn was dreaming, and _anxiously_ awaiting that moment. The couple had been dating for four years; which was how long she and Drew had been married.

Dawn and Paul had met at her wedding, where Paul had spilled an expensive drink all over her brand new dress. Dawn, being the fashion loving Dawn she was, had snapped and began punching Paul repeatedly. Paul had glared and spat some mean comment which sent her crying. He then went after her, after being "persuaded" by May and Drew, and they instantly clicked. As cheesy as that sounded, it was all true.

"May? Wanna go to the beach?" Dawn asked, grabbing the attention of Misty, who loved anything to do with water. May nodded and something flashed in her head.

"We better...Ash is coming in 3 days!" she gasped and groaned, internally hating herself for causing all this drama-to-be. Misty sighed and stood up and stretched.

"Might as well enjoy it while we can..." she murmured, then got a sly glint in her eye. "You girls wanna invite the guys?" her eyebrows waggled on the word 'guys'. Dawn and May squealed, knowing how much fun this would be. Misty laughed and the girls began to go get ready.

-egoshipping contestshipping ikarishipping teencareshipping festivalshipping-

Misty's eyes sparkled with glee as she took a deep breath of the sea air. It was salty and made her miss the gym. They were standing on the top of wooden steps with the guys grunting, trying to bring all their stuff. Misty sighed happily as she saw the sparkling sapphire blue water that seemed to be shimmering in the sunlight. The sun was beating hard and the familiar feeling of sweat running down her back made her want to jump in the water right there and then. The sand was warm and appealing to her toes. They wiggled in it and she relished the feeling. Well...almost that is, until Gary suddenly swooped her up. She laughed and demanded that he put her down. And he did...hard...on the ground...and in the sand. Gary chuckled as she sent a death glare.

"Should have been more specific," he laughed and Misty sighed and grinned deviously, knowing the perfect revenge. Dawn and May seemed to be on the same wavelength, for at the same time, all three girls proceeded to take their huge shirts off their bodies, revealing three _smokin'_ women in three _gorgeous_ bikinis. May was wearing a halter bikini with a red with green polka dot top and a green with red polka dot swim suit shorts. She bent down to grab her towel, giving Drew the perfect view of her butt...until Misty whacked him with her trusty mallet. Dawn was wearing a solid pink bikini with a halter top and a regular two piece bottom. Paul began to turn red and when Dawn slyly asked, he stuttered, claiming it was the sun. Last but not least, Misty was wearing a Marill blue with white polka dot bikini. It was strapless with a regular bottom. Gary suddenly felt his pants bulge out a little and Drew and Paul hollered with laughter...until they got hit with Misty's trusty mallet. And with that, the beach day began.

Gary and Misty were on their water pokemon and Paul and Dawn were in the water, giving May and Drew some alone time. May was currently on her stomach as Drew sat beside her, rubbing lotion on her back. May frowned and brought her sunglasses down her nose, glaring at him.

"You're tense..." she whispered and he looked at her in a confused manner. May sat up and pulled Drew down onto the towel beside her, causing the two of them to fall over. Thankfully, the towel was huge and they stayed sand free. Drew laughed and May smiled, finally feeling Drew relax. It seemed that he always worked so hard for her, and she wanted him to take a break. She shifted her position and suddenly, her and Drew were a few inches away from each other. Her brunette hair fell on her eyes, and with a gentle touch, the chartreuse man pushed it back, making her shiver. He smiled and flicked his hair, causing her to giggle. Drew stared and suddenly felt a lust overcome him. Drew closed the gap rather quickly, and began kissing her. May's eyes widened but closed and she relaxed into the kiss.

From a distance, Dawn and Paul watched. Paul wretched. "Ugh...look at him, he's practically _sucking_ her face," he grumbled. Dawn's eyes flashed with frustration.

"I think it's nice! At least he's letting her know he loves her," Dawn whispered the last part and though Paul heard, he remained oblivious to her hint.

"What's so nice about it? I mean, it's like they're eating each other's faces," he spat. Dawn's eyes flashed with hurt. It seemed that Paul would never get how she felt about him. Her eyes began to sting with tears and she turned away. Paul looked at her questioningly, but being the knowledge-less guy about love that he was, he didn't pester her about it, which made Dawn more annoyed. She plugged her nose and plunged her face into the calming sea.

Gary smirked as he watched Drew. That guy was smooth, no doubt about it! Misty gave him a questioning glance.

"What in the world are you smirking about?" she exasperatedly groaned after two minutes of that dastard smirk plastered on his face. Gary turned and smiled gently.

"Just thinking of how smooth Drew is..." he laughed and gently cupped her face with his left hand. Misty's eyes softened and her face pressed into his palm. Their pokemon got the hint and suddenly lurched together, which jolted Misty and caused her to fall on Gary. Silently chuckling, he began to stroke the ginger haired girl's hair and thought about her.

She was everything he wanted and everything he needed. She was smart, cute, and funny. He loved how her eyes always grew wide with surprise and how they would sparkle brightly when she was excited about something. He loved how her hair would fall on her face and give her that innocent look. Gary's heart began beating violently as he thought about her. Not to mention that her body was an added advantage. But he would never, _never_ in a million years, ever take advantage of her because of what had happened five years ago. It was an experience that changed him forever. It changed his physical being and his mental being. Just seeing her so broken that night, with bruises all over her cheeks, arms, stomach, and legs. With that god-damned hickey on her neck, turning purple as he surveyed it. He knew that day, that he would never leave her alone.

It had been a few years after he and Misty had become best friends. She and Ash were together (with Ash being very protective)...but still; they were the best of friends. Misty would always come to him when she had problems and one day, he was appalled to hear that Ashy-boy (a nickname he _used_ to call him) had a drinking problem. She also went on to tell him that he would bring home other girls and kiss them mercilessly. But there was one simple detail that Misty had left out, and it was something that Gary hadn't found out a few months later.

-0- Cue Flashback -0-

_It was a beautiful day...for Gary Oak at least. The sun was bright and it was an all around lovely spring day. The air wasn't too hot or too cold and the Chattot, Pidgey, Swablu, Starly, and other bird pokemon seemed to be keeping their pestering chirping to a minimum. Gary was currently walking down the beautiful streets of Sinnoh, in fact, the same exact town where Misty and Ash lived. Coincidence? I think not! Gary's chestnut brown hair rippled in the wind and slight chills went up and down his arms, but not due to the cold._

_He was currently thinking of the beautiful, amazing, talented, Misty Waterflower. She was his best friend, surprisingly, since he was born. He had actually known her longer than Ash, but that was something that he didn't want to admit. It was unfortunate, since Gary had to move to Pallet Town when he was 5 years old, away from the wonderful and peaceful Cerulean City and away from his best friend, and soon to be love of his life. After years of not seeing her, Gary nearly suffered from a heart attack. She had grown so much; her body had definitely blossomed, not to mention her chest, and her curves were becoming more prominent. She had developed a fiery temper after her parents had abandoned her and her hair was short and tied in a side ponytail, as opposed to the long orange hair she had when they were both younger. She had always been infatuated with water pokemon so it was no surprise that all her pokemon (excluding Togepi) were water types. _

_Gary had fallen in love with Misty over the years; of course his ego would never let him admit that. Teasing her relentlessly, flirting with her, making her blush...god, he was turning into a Drew clone! Gary had planned to make a visit to the almost engaged pair and congratulate the happy couple. It was no doubt that Ash and Misty had liked each other in their past travels. He reached their door and hesitated. Hesitation...how he hated it. Hesitation had made him stumble in his pokemon training career. Hesitation had made him loose his chance of winning the girl of his dreams. Hesitation had made him-_

_It was at this point that Gary had heard the bloodcurdling scream. It sent chills down his spine and the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up. His blood seemed to freeze and his mouth grew dry as he heard the slapping sound of skin making contact with skin. He could hear the weak and weary sobs, which were undoubtedly a girl's, and he could practically imagine her gorgeous azure eyes sparkling with tears, cascading down her porcelain face. He could feel his blood boiling and his fists clenching, turning his knuckles white. Gary, with his oh-so-amazing martial arts skills (who knows how he got them xD), kicked the door open in time to see a naked girl and an obviously drunk man laughing while towering over her. Gary's eyes wandered up and down her body, not checking her out, but simply checking to make sure she was alright. Ash heard the door break down and immediately turned around. His eyes seemed to burn and his words were slightly slurred._

"_So you bastard, you decided to come back?" he hissed, anger clearly apparent in his eyes. Gary rolled his eyes._

"_You fucking son of a bitch! What the fuck are you doing to her?" he bellowed. The protectiveness was thick in his voice, as well as the love and hurt. He and Ash used to be best friends..._

"_She was cheatin' on me...I...swear!" he moaned, tears dripping down his face. Gary scoffed. _

"_Do you expect me to believe that when a blonde bimbo is obviously hiding on the stairs?" he seethed and Ash's eyes widened with malice._

"_You no good, god damn, fucking dick! I'll fuckin' show you! I'll fuckin' show you!"Ash cried. Misty, in the meanwhile, whimpered as she regained consciousness. She felt cold and remembered what was happening. The said ginger haired girl looked up to see Gary, her best friend, and Ash, the supposed love of her life, engaged in a fist fight. She struggled to put her clothes on and stumbled towards them and stood in between._

"_Misty, what are you doing?" Gary asked, his eyes softening a little. Out of nowhere, she gasped as a fist came into contact with her stomach and she kneeled to the floor, tears pouring out of her eyes. All the warmth in Gary's eyes disappeared. _

"_You hurt her...you god damn fucking _hurt her_!" he growled menacingly. Misty shrank back to the wall as she let the two boys fight it out. Of course Gary beat Ash..._

-0- End Flashback -0-

Watching Misty nuzzle into his neck while dozing off made Gary's mind switch gears and fast forward to the time when he told Misty he loved her...

-0- Flashback (again) -0-

_Misty continued to sob onto Gary's shoulder. He felt his heart break as he slowly stroked her hair and arms, revealing tons of bruises. His blood started to boil again until Misty quieted down and unconsciously nuzzled into his neck._

"_Mm...why are you so tense?" she sniffled as Gary sighed. He gently grabbed her shoulders pulling her away from him and forcing her to look in his eyes._

"_It's not every day that my best friend gets abused by her boyfriend," he growled. "Honesty Mist, what were you thinking? Why couldn't you tell me?" his voice started harsh but softened and cracked at the end. "I thought we promised to tell each other everything," _

"_I wanted to Gary! You don't know how much I wanted to! B-but he threatened me! H-he told me he would hunt you down a-and make you p-pay! I didn't want that to happen to you! I love you too much for that!" she sobbed and her eyes widened, and red splotches appearing on her cheeks. Gary's eyes widened and his heart pounded. He looked her dead in the eye._

"_Do you love me enough to let me do this?" he breathed huskily, slowly leaning forward. She could feel her heart thudding against her ribs. Gary slowly reached forward and pushed a strand of hair back. His eyes were lustful, but in a dangerous way, and his arms were squeezing her shoulders gently. "Tell me if you want me to stop," he breathed and she almost squeaked, not realizing that his lips were against her temple. He brushed his lips down to her cheeks and then to her jaw, leaving little kisses everywhere. Soon, his lips lingered just a bit over hers and she could smell Gary. Misty's senses began to get fuzzy as she was enveloped with Gary's soul. "Last chance," he murmured and when she didn't say anything, their lips collided. _

_It started out slow and passionate as Gary hesitantly kissed her, but soon it turned into a hungrier kiss. It was like Gary needed Misty, as if it were the last day of his life. They pulled away in need of air but were soon at it again. Gary began to trail kisses down her neck until Misty whimpered. Gary's eyes widened and he pulled and turned away from the orange haired girl. She hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder._

"_I love you Gary, I always have," she whispered, her voice a little thick from tears. Gary turned around as his hands fit right into place around her petite waist. Her arms were around his neck and their foreheads touched._

"_I've loved you since I saw you with Ashy-boy during his travels. And I swear, I will never hurt you,"_

-0- End Flashback -0-

"Gary?" her sweet melodious voice groaned and the brunette cracked a grin.

"Have a nice snooze?" he chuckled as she growled lowly.

"Gary! Misty! We're leaving!" May cried and the two groaned and gathered their belongings. It was now nearing the evening. The sky was a gorgeous mix between orange, pink, and purple hues and the moon shone dimly. The 6 got into the car and started to drive back.

-egoshipping contestshipping ikarishipping teencareshipping festivalshipping-

"Maybelle Hayden where in the world were you?" An angry voice screeched. May shrieked and hid behind Drew.

"Don't hurt me, hurt him!" she squealed at the black haired beauty. Drew turned and rolled his eyes.

"Great to see that I'm loved..." he grumbled and May grinned. Elizabeth sighed through her teeth.

"James and I were looking all over for you!" she groaned. May grinned.

"We were at the beach Lizzie...geez...who thought Drew's cousin could be so caring," she cooed sarcastically. Lizzie growled.

"You better protect your wife..." Drew groaned as he held Elizabeth back with his hand. James laughed.

"Babe, you know you shouldn't rile up May," he chuckled as he dragged Elizabeth by the waist.

"Oh sure, take your cousin's side," she whined dramatically as James continued to take her into the house.

"We're going to bed...don't wait up for us in the morning," he winked as Elizabeth flushed beet red.

"Gary?" Misty whispered as Gary rolled over to face her.

"Hmm?" he murmured as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Don't kill Ash when he comes?" she replied and Gary's eyes flashed. Misty stroked his arm lightly. "Please, for me?" she cooed and Gary sighed, kissing her forehead.

"Fine..." he grumbled and Misty cupped his face.

"You missed," she smirked and Gary looked at her confusedly. She leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on the lips. And the rest of the night passed on in bliss.

* * *

**kyaaa! 3 cheers for egoshipping fluffiness!**

**~TCW**


	4. Day 2: Arrival of Unexpected Guests

**Oh my god, you guys have the right to kill me. But hey, ya gotta give it to me. I got it out as quickly as I could. I'm trying to make my chapters longer, fuller, and more detailed. Oh, and don't forget to check out my blog:**

**http: / www. thechannywizard. blogspot. com **

**^^ without the spaces of course!**

**warning: this chapter is majorly rated M! So if you don't like the rated M stuff, please scroll down to where you see the characters entering breakfast :-o lol :)  
**

**~TCW**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon; never have, never will. Cause if I did, Ego, Contest, Festival, and Breeding would have been canon by now **

**

* * *

Chapter 4: November 9, 2010- Day 2**

**Written By: TheChannyWizard

* * *

**

Misty groaned as she saw her bed-hair. Noticing Gary, who was still sleeping, with his bare chest moving up and down, she silently closed the bathroom door and stepped into the shower. A few moments later, she heard the door open and close...and nearly had a heart attack when she saw Gary right behind her. He gave a cocky grin.

"What up?" he grinned and Misty slowly looked around.

"What. The. Hell-MMPH!" she broke off as Gary's lips made contact on hers. The kiss moved in slow synchronization and you could practically _feel_ the passion emitting from it. Misty moaned slightly and Gary smirked, pushing her against the wall. Misty's eyes wandered over his body and the two broke apart.

"Like what you see?" Gary smirked. That _god-damn, evil, CONCEITED_ smirk. She smiled and walked towards the faucet to turn the water off.

"Not as much as I bet you like what you're seeing," she retaliated and Gary smirked.

"Fair words my lady," he drawled, putting on a falsetto British accent. Misty rolled her eyes at his antics and grabbed the soap. She started to wash herself while softly humming a sweet tune. Her eyes were closed and she unknowingly started to sway. Gary watched her as she was wrapped up in her own world. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned on his shoulder. God, he loved this girl.

* * *

"Mm Drew..." May moaned as Drew started trailing kisses down her neck. "I want my breakfast..." she moaned. Drew's eyes flashed.

"Are you sure that's all you want?" he whispered huskily in her ear. May shivered.

"P-p-p-p-positive" May shuddered as she felt her shirt being unbuttoned and hanging off her shoulder. He nibbled her ear and trailed down, kissing her jaw, then her chin, then her neck, and moved down to her shoulder blades. She moaned even more.

"Still sure?" he chuckled but gasped as she wiggled out of his grasp and pinned him to the wall.

"Oh hell yea," she smirked and stalked towards him, slowly taking her shirt off. Drew groaned a little as she kissed him everywhere, since he was just wearing boxers. Her hands slowly trailed down his chest and traced the rock hard six pack that was _clearly_ evident. Drew's hormones went wild and he gripped her shoulders but loosened his grip as a passionate kiss was graced upon his lips. He closed his eyes, savoring the feeling, until he heard giggling and a door closing and clicking shut. He opened his eyes a realized that one: May was gone and he was panting against the wall and as Drew looked around he groaned and realized that two: May had run into the shower and locked him out.

"AW COME ON MAY!"

* * *

"PAUL HURRY UP AND GET YOUR LAZY ASS OFF THAT FRIGGIN BED!" Dawn screeched as Paul growled.

"Shut the hell up woman! Everyone in this house will hear you!" he hissed. Dawn rolled her eyes impatiently and stood her ground mercilessly.

"I _refuse_ to be late to breakfast. I don't care if the others are having sex! At least they're up!" she squealed as Paul lunged at her and pinned her to the ground.

"I'm up...now what?" he grumbled. Dawn grinned and pulled him towards the bathroom. Paul smirked knowing where this was going...until she let go and locked herself in the bathroom and laughed evilly.

"Have fun waiting 2 hours," she sang and Paul rolled his eyes.

"So you woke me up, claiming that you 'don't want to be late for breakfast' then lock me out claiming to take 2 hours? God you really are troublesome..." he muttered under his breath and ignored the faint growl coming from the other side of the door.

* * *

"So..." 6 people said in unison as they all entered the dining hall. "How was your morning?" Gary smirked at Misty who rolled her eyes and waggled her eyebrows at May who was giggling at Drew who was staring at Paul who was glaring at Dawn. May broke the silence.

"Yea...I think we'd rather not know..." she chuckled nervously and the others agreed quickly. "So what are you guys all doing today?"

"Doing everything as quickly as we can before Ash comes," they all responded and laughed and shook their heads. They really were trying not to be too mean to their raven-haired friend, but it was becoming quite difficult.

"I have to do some research about water temperature," Gary replied and Misty responded about keeping Gary company and swimming in the pool and the two left. Elizabeth and James, who had entered the room a while ago, got up too.

"James is a pokemon watcher and certified medical helper. Elizabeth is a breeder and certified nurse," May had explained once to her group of friends. "They usually look for pokemon and the occasional legendary,"

May and Drew had decided to practice on some moves while Dawn had left for a walk in the park. She had abandoned her infatuation with coordinating and taken up her childhood dream of being a Pokemon stylist and artist. Her artworks were beautiful and she made a decent living off of them. Paul muttered something about training his pokemon and went to find Dawn, no doubt.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the 8 adults, there were a few more people arriving. 2 men and 1 woman entered the grounds. One of the men, his hair color an unmistakable mauve color, smirked to his wife. Her coral hair sparkled in the bright sunlight. Her outfit was two shades lighter than her hair grabbed his hand.

"Think they'll be surprised?" the man asked. His wife smiled.

"Of course, we were supposed to arrive tomorrow with-"

"Yea, I know. I just can't wait to see their faces," he grinned and she rolled her eyes.

"You're such a child Harley," she laughed. Harley nudged her.

"You know you love me, Sol," he smiled and Soledad laughed and turned around.

"Oh, look who it is. You're here early," Soledad smiled at the man politely, though the smile seemed a little strained. The man grinned.

"Thought I'd surprise everyone," he smiled and Harley frowned tightly. The man looked at Harley in disgust.

"Thought you were gay," Harley clenched his fists.

"Thought you were dead," he spat back and dragged Soledad along with him. The man looked at them and walked ahead, showing the doorman his invitation and asking the whereabouts of someone.

* * *

"Think fast!" Misty laughed as Gary jumped into the pool and splashed the two of them. His chestnut spikes clung to his face and he frowned as he desperately tried to style them. Misty jumped on is back and submerged him in the water. A few minutes later, Gary apologized and got out of the water, saying he needed to finish his research. Misty frowned and followed him, intent on keeping him company. He walked into the built in lab and started to organize his folders (a/n: yea, Gary and Misty come here often and that's why there's a built in lab?) Misty sat down on his wheelie chair and started looking at his findings.

"You know what I noticed?" Misty asked, interrupting Gary's thought. He turned to her, slightly annoyed. She appeared unfazed. "My pokemon, which usually live in cold waters, prefer warm water. But if you put a wild pokemon that lives in cold water in warm water, if would feel really uncomfortable," she raised her eyebrows.

Gary chewed his pencil eraser thoughtfully. "True. It seems that domesticated pokemon prefer warm waters. But how do we know that this applies to wild pokemon?" he argued and Misty put her chin on her fist and looked down, thoroughly stumped. Suddenly, Misty felt sweat trickle down her neck. She groaned.

"It's so damn hot in here," she moaned and Gary smirked at her.

"Allow me to distract you," he purred before pressing his lips to hers. They briefly pulled away for air and immediately kissed again as Gary lifted Misty onto one of the lab tables without breaking contact.

"Mm, chlorine," Misty laughed as she licked her lips. Gary started trailing kisses down her neck and she moaned quietly as he started sucking her sweet spot. Misty's legs wrapped around Gary's waist as she straddled him. Suddenly the door opened and Gary and Misty looked up with shocked faces.

"Oh my god," the man breathed and Misty started trembling with fear while Gary looked at the man coolly.

"Hello, Ash," he smirked.

* * *

"Ash is here _TODAY_?" May shrieked and Drew, Soledad, and Harley all covered their ears. Drew pulled May closer as Soledad and Harley nodded their heads angrily.

"The monster actually had the nerve to call Harley gay," Soledad growled as Harley put his arm around her reassuringly. May shook her head as tears welled up in her sapphire eyes. She walked over to the bench and slumped over, holding her head with her two hands.

"This is all my fault. Why the hell did I do something so stupid?" she sniffed rhetorically (if that makes sense?) "I-I don't know what came over me...I thought it would be nice...I thought he had changed," she squeaked as tears started streaming down her porcelain face. Drew sighed and sat next to her, prodding the older couple to leave using his eyes. He sat down and pulled May's head onto his lap as he quietly stroked her hair.

"Shhh, it's not your fault," he tried soothing her but she started to cry harder. Drew looked down and felt his heart break a little. He always hated it when May cried.

"Why does everyone say that? Of course it's my fault! I was inconsiderate by ignoring everyone's feelings," she sobbed and Drew hugged her while rocking her back and forth.

"May, love, the first thing to do is calm down. We can get the guys to kick his ass if you want," Drew picked her up and placed her on his lap. May choked out a laugh and sniffled. Drew turned her around so she was somewhat straddling him and gently wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "Please stop crying May...you know I hate it when you cry," he groaned and May slightly smiled.

"Shut up," she sniffled while laughing and lightly whacking him. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she frowned. May kissed Drew's forehead before jumping off and running into the house. Drew scrambled onto his feet and followed her.

"May! Where are you going?" he called from behind her. May didn't even turn around as she answered.

"I have to go warn Misty and Dawn. They're going to freak," she fretted as she ran towards the lab wing. Drew bumped into her as she looked in. "Oh shit..." she mumbled before changing her direction and running outside to the park. Drew groaned as he followed her.

"Now what?" he puffed as he tried catching his breath. May panted as she called out Altaria.

"Ash is already there, I have to warn Dawn," she panted and hopped on, waving to Drew and heading to the park. Drew shook his head as he stuck his hands in his pockets and walked into the house while trying to catch his breath.

"That girl..."

* * *

"Misty?" Ash breathed in shock as she and Gary were still latched onto each other. Pikachu sighed as he noticed Misty's trembling face and Gary's protective grasp on the ginger-haired beauty. Misty looked up at him.

"Hello, Ash. What brings you here?" she questioned, her voice guarded. Ash walked towards her but stopped as Gary gave him a death glare.

"I wanted to talk to you, but I see you're busy," he sneered as he looked at Gary up and down. "But why this loser, of all people?" Gary growled.

"Loser? If I'm not mistaken, you seem to be the loser. You abandoned this girl 5 years ago and you came back to try to get her back. Don't give me that face Ash. I know what you came here for. But you know what? You're never going to get her, and, according to the definition of a 'loser', you're looking like a pretty big one right now," he folded his arm as Misty hesitantly held up her left hand and the ring shone in the sunlight that poured into the room. Ash glared at the both of them.

"How could you Mist?" he breathed. "I love you," Misty started to cry as Ash looked at her in disgust. He was her best friend, the one person she could always rely on. Even if they broke up, they promised to still be promised.

"I've moved on Ash," she replied quietly. "You left me 5 years ago and Gary brought me back to life. He's the reason why I'm still here," Ash looked at her pleadingly.

"But we can pick it up where we left off!" he looked at her desperately. Misty looked outraged.

"Where we left off? Was that when you would come home drunk with random women? Was that when you would slap me and abuse me? Is that where you'd like us to pick up? You must be mental," Misty spat. Gary looked at her and grabbed her hand to help her off the table.

"Why Gary though? You could have chosen anyone but you chose him. He's arrogant, he's a player, and he doesn't care for you!" Ash cried and Gary stopped dead as Misty looked at her fiancé with fear.

"Let it go-" she began.

"You're sadly mistaken if you think I don't care for her. I would do anything for Misty. I would go to Hell and back. I would die for her. What you think I am, that's the old me. Thanks to Misty, I've changed. I've been with her for five years, and I'm not about to let her go. She's the love of my life. I don't know how you could bear to hurt someone like her. How to leave someone as beautiful, smart, cunning, athletic, kind, and all-around amazing as Misty. I don't know if this is how you felt, but when I'm not with her, my heart starts to hurt. I physically need her. She's like my air supply," Gary responded quietly. Ash nodded, a smirk evident on his face.

"Nice speech. Do you say it to every girl you date?" he sneered. Gary looked at him outraged.

"You know what? You're not even worth it," he spat and walked out, leaving a shocked Misty following him whilst giving Ash a glare full of hatred and sorrow. Ash looked at Misty longingly.

"Misty..." he whispered.

* * *

"That god damn, low life, scum! How dare he insult you _and_ me?" Gary snarled as he agitatedly paced across their room. Misty placed a comforting hand on Gary and he stopped and softened at her touch. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"For what?" Misty asked, looking genuinely confused. Gary looked at her painfully.

"This must be terrible and difficult for you to process," he replied, looking at her seriously. "I'm worrying about myself when I should have been worrying about you," After seeing her raised eyebrows he blinked. "What the hell happened to me?"

"You changed...for me," Misty slyly smiled as Gary blushed. That was the one thing she loved about them. They both brought out a side they wouldn't dare show anyone else. Gary the egotistical, cocky, arrogant, bastard was actually gentle, sensitive, and shy at heart. Misty the aggressive, stubborn, feisty red head was actually paining inside after going through so many struggles. They both had the biggest egos and balanced each other out. No one could make Gary Oak go down on his knees and beg; for forgiveness no less. And no one could make Misty Waterflower blush, giggle, wink, and flirt, like Gary Oak. They were two pieces of a puzzle that fit together perfectly.

"Yea, yea," Gary grumbled as Misty laughed and buried her head into his chest. Gary scooped her up and brought her over to the bed where they lay down. Gary wrapped his arms around her stomach and began to rock her back and forth. "I might just have to break your promise," Gary said suddenly and Misty shifted herself so she was facing him.

"Huh? What promise?" she looked up in wonder and startled as she felt Gary stiffen. She looked at him worriedly and gently slid her fingers through his silky chestnut hair. Gary sighed.

"I think I might just kill that cocky bastard. What the hell happened to him over the years? What happened to my rival, my comrade, my best friend? He used to be so friendly, courageous, and outgoing. Now look at him..." Gary trailed off but Misty knew enough to finish the sentence. She smiled at him as she idly traced circles on his arm.

"But I know you'll help me get through it," she sighed and Gary kissed her forehead and got up.

"Wanna go for a walk?" he grinned and Misty rolled her eyes at his sudden mood change, but realized that he was doing it for her sake. Misty got up and started rummaging for presentable clothes.

"Sure, just give me a minute," she replied distractedly as she tried to find a decent outfit. She had her back turned and couldn't see Gary smirking.

"Need any help undressing?" he cheekily grinned as she kicked him in his shin. She smiled innocently then shoved him outside the room and locked the door with a 'click'. Misty heard his faint yelling.

"Now, now. It'll only be a minute," she sang and could practically feel him glaring at her.

* * *

**ummm review for drastic mood changes, surprise visits, and lemon? VVVVVVVVVVVV**


	5. Day 2: Part 2

**Blech, this chapter is ridiculously short. The next chapter will be longer, I promise :) I just saw how many reviews I got and wanted to post the chapter really badly!

* * *

Chapter 5: November 9, 2010- Day 2 Part 2**

**Written By: TheChannyWizard

* * *

**

"Mm, just like that Lopunny. Keep still, I'm almost done," Dawn mused as she cocked her head to the side trying to get the angle and perspective that would best fit this piece. Pachirisu, Empoleon, Ambipom, and Mamoswine were all outside their Pokeballs and were happily playing. Only Cyndaquil stayed by Dawn's side as she drew. Paul had taken a break from training and was watching her with awe. After knowing Dawn for so long, he never would have seen her as being the patient type and the perfectionist. She growled every time she got a stroke wrong and hit herself in the head when she made a pretty big mistake.

"Punny, lo," the beautiful pokemon replied happily, as she was always excited to assist her wonderful trainer. Dawn suddenly jumped up.

"Done!" she exclaimed happily as she surveyed her work. Her mouth twitched a little and her brow furrowed, but other than that, she was quite happy with her work. Paul smiled a little at her.

"It's about time," he chuckled as Dawn pouted and sucked in her cheek. Goodbye patient and mature Dawn, hello immature and annoying Troublesome. Dawn tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"I still have to shade it though," she muttered, partially to herself and Paul sighed.

"Never thought I'd tell you this, but can you please take a break?"

"I was...I'm just...ugh, never mind," Dawn huffed incoherently and gathered Cyndaquil in her arms as if it were a baby. She stood up and briefly placed the little fire mouse on the ground before stretching out her back and arms and cracking her knuckles. She then picked her pokemon back up and skipped over to her plum haired boyfriend and leaned against him as if he were a pillow. Paul quietly stroked her hair, something he would never do in public.

"How do you think Ash will react when he sees us?" Paul mumbled and Dawn rolled her eyes upwards to see a little bit of Paul.

"I don't really care. I'm over him. I love _you_ Paul," Dawn whispered and kissed the bottom of his chin. Paul smiled softly as he watched her hug her pokemon and fall asleep.

Paul soon fell asleep but groaned and opened one eye when he heard the leaves shuffle and crunch and people approaching him. "What?" he mumbled incoherently but crammed open his eyes when he heard silent sniffling. "Oh my god, did you meet-"

"Yea," Gary interjected angrily as he pulled Misty closer. Her orbs were swimming with tears and her eyes looked a little red. Dawn stirred a little and Paul squeezed her arm a little.

"Mm, Paul?" she groaned and blinked her eyes a little. At the sight of Misty she jumped up and stumbled, almost losing her balance.

"Oh god, Mist, are you alright?" she crooned as she ran over to the teary red-haired girl. Misty looked up.

"Honestly Dawn, what do you think the answer is?" she choked and Gary and Paul slowly walked away as to let the girls talk amongst themselves.

"Was it Ash?" Dawn asked, her gaze suddenly averted towards the ground while Misty looked at her seriously.

"Yes. I feel like he's going to do something stupid. We have to be careful," Misty replied and Dawn somberly nodded. She wished it could be like eight years ago when everyone wasn't corrupt or all these feelings hadn't gotten in the way. She could still be an aspiring coordinator and be traveling with her best friends Ash and Brock. She could be competing with Kenny and Zoey. She could watch Ash conquer the regions and win badges.

But those times were gone. People had changed as much as time. Ash had changed. He was some spoiled, arrogant dick head who didn't care about anyone but himself. Ash wasn't even that cute, now that she thought about it. Perhaps it was all that time they spent together; perhaps it was the way he acted towards her. But she learned from Misty that this was normal behavior for Ash; he always had another girl on line.

Dawn's thoughts drifted to Gary and Misty. To Misty, Gary was her savior, her guardian angel. It was fate that brought them together and would keep them close forever, though Gary could be a cocky bastard with that damn ego of his. But he was sweet to Misty and treated her well. Dawn could tell that he really cared for Misty.

As for Paul...well, she just couldn't tell. Sometimes he could be so damn sweet, like bring her flowers or tell her a cute cheesy line. Other times he could be cold and give off an icy aura. Most of the times, he was a pig. A pig that she loved for some deranged reason.

"On the brighter side of this conversation, can I see your drawing?" Misty smiled and Dawn grumbled something and reluctantly handed them over. "My god, Dawn! These are amazing!" A pair of hands snatched the book away.

"Pf, yea, amazingly pathetic! Honestly, I've seen amateurs with better talent!" he sneered, flicking his ebony spikes in a very Drew-like manner.

"God Ash, don't you have anyone else to bother?" May scoffed as she bolted towards her friends. "Times like this make me wonder why I ever invited you,"

"Yea, Ash! Besides, haven't you heard? I'm one of the top artists! I even drew a portrait of the princess," Dawn stuck out her tongue childishly and Ash rolled his eyes.

"I see you're still a stupid child?" he asked. Dawn gaped at him.

"What. The. Hell" Misty spat. She rounded up on Ash and even though he was a good head taller than her, she still managed to look intimidating. "You've got a lot of balls coming over here and shit-talking my friends." Misty's lustrous emerald orbs became glinting chips. "Look, I don't know what's happened to you over the past 5 years or so, but it better change. Or your almost non-existing balls are going bye-bye,"

"Aw come on Misty! Please, still don't be in denial!" Ash sighed dramatically and Misty snorted.

"Denial of what? God, I swear, you're such a pig!" she hmphed and dragged Gary away.

"Hehe, well, one way or another, I'm gonna get you back Misty."


	6. Day 3: Desperation

**Oh my lord, it has been ages! I'm so sorry but I hope this chapter and the next one I'm working on that will probably come out later this evening or tomorrow will make up for it. I feel like this chapter was kind of forced and I know my writing style is starting to change once again. So if these chapters seem kind of weird, just know that this is the reason why.  
On the other hand, it's the beginning of April and I couldn't be more excited. This means school ends in 3 months and that I'll be a sophmore - woah...  
LoL, anyways, this means that I'll write the chapter more quickly and less under pressure and I can finally catch up on some television that I've been planning to watch. So yes, I'm done with my little rant. As always, read and review; tell me what you thought! Also, don't be afraid to follow me and fav. author/fav. story me!**

**~Deepika  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Day 3- Desperation**

* * *

Misty woke up from a fitful slumber when a knock on the door sounded. It didn't help that she had a freaking hangover and it certainly didn't help that the knocking was not stopping. She groaned as she slipped her bathrobe on and walked up to the front door, ready to bitch slap anyone who dared to interrupt her peaceful slumber. She opened the door with her hand raised, but slowly put it down in surprise when she saw the delivery boy.

"Ahem, good morning," Misty smiled and the delivery boy smiled back nervously and handed her a bouquet of yellow carnations. "Aw, that's sweet, but I'm engaged," she laughed but stopped in confusion when the boy shook his head.

"Please look at the note ma'am. Good day," he bid goodbye and left a confused Misty closing the door. She heard Gary groan and shift loudly.

"Who was that?" he growled, not happy to be woken up. Misty laughed lightly.

"The delivery boy," she replied and sat down at the mini table. Gary sat up and looked at the flowers, jealousy burning in his eyes.

"So who are the flowers from," he asked, frowning. Misty, who was engrossed in the flowers, shrugged her shoulders.

"Beats me. I'd tell you if you knew," she replied and puckered her face in disgust. "But I wish this person had chosen different flowers. Ugh, I hate carnations. They're so...ugh..." she trailed off but stopped as she saw the note that was attached to the stems of the flower. "Oh my god, you have _got_ to be kidding me!" Misty muttered but Gary heard and walked over to her and peered over her shoulder.

"Ash? Seriously?" Gary growled and reached for the note. Misty sighed as she thought of desperate Ash. "Asking you back? Does he think we were kidding when we said we were engaged? Does he think this is a trick to get him jealous or something like that?" Gary continued ranting and Misty tried to calm him down. "I swear I am going to kill that mmph-" Gary was cut off as a soft pair of Misty lips found his. "Mist..." he huskily whispered. Misty met his dark russet orbs with her shining jade ones. She softly placed a finger on his lips.

"Mm, not now...let's escape this world," she whispered and Gary French kissed her. Misty pulled away for air but was quickly sucked back in as she felt Gary's tongue meet hers. She slowly led him to the bed before straddling him and trailing her hands down his chest. Gary savored the feeling and opened his eyes as he felt Misty leaving little kisses all over his stomach. Her eyes met his lustful ones.

"Hi there sexy," he winked and she laughed his favorite tinkling laugh.

"God Oak, you are such a mood killer!" she whined and Gary ripped the bathrobe off of her and stared at her bra and panties. "Stop staring and get moving Oak," she playfully bit his ear and he yelped a little.

* * *

"Have you seen Misty and Gary?" May asked Dawn as the two girls were lounging on the couch and watching some trashy movies. Dawn shook her head smirking.

"Nope but I'll give you one guess," Dawn replied and the two girls laughed.

"Can you believe that Misty is going to get married soon? Like seriously Dawn. You really need to give Paul a hint or something!" May commented and Dawn nodded.

"Seriously, I wish. But every hint I give him seems to have no effect on him. I honestly think that Paul doesn't want to be with me. I mean...3 years of dating, and he knows how much I love him! Yet nothing!" Dawn wailed and May consoled her. Drew walked in rubbing his eyes.

"Whuz goin on?" he asked while yawning. May rolled her eyes.

"If only you knew Drew, if only you knew. Go make yourself useful and get me some Oreo ice cream?" May asked and Drew stared at her.

"Er...considering it's like, 8 in the morning, don't you think that eating ice cream now is a bad idea?" he ventured but slowly stopped as he felt the menacing aura coming from his wife. "Hehe, never mind, it's never too early to have ice cream!" Dawn stared at her.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked and May gasped and looked at her in surprise.

"You're thinking?" she squealed and Dawn rolled her eyes. "But yes, I am thinking that. But I don't want to pay attention to that now," May informed her. "I just want to watch Legally Blonde. Damn, that's such a good movie," she commented and Dawn smirked.

"You want to watch one of those Nicholas Sparks book movies don't you?" she laughed as May turned a little red.

"Yes! The Notebook! Please!" May pouted and Dawn groaned. May whacked her. "Don't tell me you don't like it, cause I know for a fact that your favorite movie is The Notebook. So no groaning and whining!" she snapped and Dawn laughed.

"Yes mother, no need to tell me," Dawn sat like an obedient child and May pinched her cheeks.

"Aw you're such a good girl! Now let's watch The Notebook!" May squealed and Dawn rolled her eyes. Same old typical May.

* * *

Drew stood in the kitchen getting his crazy wife her crazy breakfast. Ice cream, was she kidding him? Not that it mattered, because no matter what, he would always love that girl. He ventured a little beyond the kitchen and peered around the wall to watch May and Dawn. He smiled good naturedly as she rubbed her eyes in a frustrated matter. Both girls were sobbing and Drew had to go back into the kitchen and try to suppress his laughter. Only those two would watch one of those sappy romance movies early in the morning.

"Blaze, blaze?" Blaziken growled (in a happy manner of course) and Drew jumped a little then relaxed as he caught sight of the fire bird pokemon. The bird pokemon was emitting fire and the closeness between Blaziken and Drew seemed to make the latter start to sweat.

"Ah, it's just you Blaziken. Do you want something to eat?" Drew asked and Blaziken shook his fiery head, clearly indicated he wanted to know where his trainer was. Drew pointed towards the living room and Blaziken headed towards the pointed direction.

After giving May her 'breakfast' of sorts, Drew walked out into the rose garden, wanting some alone time to think. A gentle breeze ruffled his chartreuse hair and he blinked a little only to realize that he had subconsciously wandered into the rose garden; more specifically, his and May's special rose garden. He walked down the cobbled path and bent down to pluck a rose off the plentiful rose bush. He held the precious flower in his hand and let it bring him through a time warp and how he had first gotten the courage to ask May out.

-0- Flashback -0-

_A young May Maple stood outside her hotel balcony staring at the stars. Her eyes were filled with disappointment at the contest she had just lost. No, she wasn't crying. She knew how to take losses a little better now. But no one said that losing didn't hurt. And especially after losing to Drew. May's face started to flush red just thinking about her attractive chartreuse rival. May felt a smile tugging at her lips. No, she wasn't into him just for the money like most of the other girls were. She liked, possibly loved, Drew for just being Drew. She hated, how he could be cocky and arrogant but what had started her little puppy crush was the way that he could make her feel better. The way he motivated her and sparked a fire in her was incredible and she could already feel her heart racing at the thought._

_Fifteen year old Drew Hayden was taking a stroll around the parts of Viridian City where the latest contest was held. He had no idea of the thoughts going around the young coordinator's mind, but he was certainly thinking about her. May, May, May. What was a guy like him supposed to do? She had blossomed from a cute girl to an attractive young woman in a short amount of time. Her brunette hair no longer parted into two dog ears, but instead, flowed down her back in waves. Her womanly curves had started to kick in and her face had become more lean. Not to mention that she had become taller, though he was taller than her by at least 3 inches now. One thing that hadn't changed was her bubbly attitude and positive outlook on life. Drew smiled at the fact that she was one of the only ones who could make him smile his real smile and how she could turn his crappy day into sunshine and rainbows. _

_Drew blushed at the things going on in his head. What the hell was happening to him? He was becoming like some guy in a soap opera. He chuckled to himself and made his way to May's hotel where he knew she was staying. He walked to the back garden, where he somehow ended up spending half his time, and looked up to see a familiar girl in front of him. He saw her and his mouth went a little dry, remembering their last conversation. _

"_Well, well, Drew. I'm not surprised to see you here," she smirked and Drew cleared his throat a little. The girl chuckled softly. "You should really tell her Drew," she reprimanded him softly and Drew shifted his gaze downward. _

"_Oh shut it Soledad. The day Harley proposes to you is the day that I'll tell May how I feel," Drew looked up to see his coral haired smirking friend holding up her hand with a glistening ring on it. Drew's eyes widened as he saw it sparkle in the moonlight. "I-I..." Drew stuttered, feeling absolutely flabbergasted. "He did it?" he exclaimed then frowned. "How come I wasn't told?" he frowned and Soledad giggled nervously. Drew smiled then stepped forward and embraced the woman who was practically his sister/mother figure. Soledad relaxed and hugged him briefly before releasing him._

"_Now I believe that you have a deal to keep," Soledad smiled and Drew groaned. Soledad smiled and patted Drew on the head. "Oh don't worry Drew. I'm almost positive that she feels the same way," Soledad had a mysterious twinkle in her eye that made Drew suspicious. But before he could voice his concerns, Soledad was already pushing him towards May's balcony. Drew stumbled a little before sighing and standing up straight. Soledad stood there, smirking smugly._

"_Well, wish me luck," Drew sighed and Soledad winked and laughed before leaving him._

-0- End Flashback -0-

Drew chuckled and brought the rose back inside where he saw May's peaceful sleeping form next to Dawn's. He held in his chuckle once again and smirked to Paul who was rolling his eyes. Their eyes met and they really had to hold their laughter in. With a quick nod to Paul, Drew scooped up May and brought her to their room.

* * *

"Misty, get up..." Gary whispered, slightly shaking the orange haired girl next to him. She groaned and turned the other way, pulling the blanket over her. "Misty, hiding under the blanket doesn't make you disappear," Gary smirked and pulled the covers off of her. Misty growled and, to no avail, tried to get the covers back on. She finally cracked her eyes open and stuck her tongue out.

"What do you want?" she whined and Gary shook his head while chortling.

"We should probably go down, considering it's like, 10 am. Besides, don't you girls have something to do today?" he asked and Misty shot out of bed and hurried everywhere. Gary stood there shocked and then shook his head, his chestnut spikes swishing. _Drew and Paul are going to slaughter me for this_.

Twenty minutes later, the two made it downstairs where May was raiding the refrigerator and Dawn was stroking her Empoleon. Misty cleared her throat and the girls looked at her. May looked like she had just woken up and was in her short spaghetti strap nightgown with a bathrobe over it. Her hair was splayed out and sticking up in random places and her eyes were bloodshot and red from lack of sleep.

Dawn, on the other hand, looked better. She was wearing skin tight jeans and a tight fit tee shirt. Her hair was in a half ponytail and a beret sat on her head. On her feet were ballet flats. Misty was wearing a teal dress shirt with black leggings underneath. She wore ankle boots and a sparkling bow on the left side of her head. May looked at the two in confusion.

"Hey guys," she yawned cutely, ignoring the chuckles from Gary and Drew, and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Why are you all dressed up?" Misty laughed as Dawn whispered something in her ear. Dawn looked over to May.

"Well if you weren't so busy watching your movie, you would have remembered that we have a shopping day planned," Dawn giggled as May was jolted awake and started panicking and running around everywhere. Drew watched his wife in initial amusement then concern.

"May slow down or else you'll crash into-" SLAM! May groaned as her face met the wall. "A wall," Drew finished while exhaling deeply. "Ugh, get up you lazy lump," he grunted and May hmphed and stuck out her tongue while casually getting up and dusting herself off. She started to go upstairs then turned around.

"For the record, I totally meant to do that. And as a punishment, you guys can come along!" she squealed then ran upstairs ignoring the protests from the boys.

* * *

"I'm so tired!" May wailed as she plopped down on the bench that was conveniently next to her. Drew laughed as she sighed dramatically and rested her head on his shoulder. The other girls grunted in agreement while Gary and Paul rolled their eyes. Gary stared wide-eyed as Misty sat down tiredly.

"Ok, no way you gals are tired. We spent _two hours_ carrying these bags!" Gary screamed and Misty rolled her eyes, too exhausted to think of a decent comeback.

"Eh, and that's only the accessories and shoes! Wait till we get our dresses!" Dawn grinned manically and the guys grinned at each other. One thing they loved was watching the girls try on different sexy numbers and asking for opinions. May was getting up when she bumped into someone.

"L-Leaf, it's been ages since I've seen you!" she greeted the brunette nervously. Leaf nodded enthusiastically, which was a change considering how they had encountered each other last time and Leaf accused Misty of being a 'no-good-ugly-tomboy-boyfriend-stealer' Leaf then sobered when she saw Misty.

"Ah...it just got totally awkward," she cleared her throat awkwardly and hesitantly smiled. "I-I just want to say that I'm sorry for those things I said before...and if you could forgive me?" she asked and Misty smiled back. Gary looked back and forth from Misty to Leaf in confusion. Leaf looked at Gary's face and laughed. "You never told him?"

"Nah, didn't want to worry him. Besides, don't you have a new crush?" Misty asked and Leaf blushed. "Ha, oh guys, if you didn't know, I forgave her months ago. And Leaf told me about her crush a little while ago," The orange haired girl winked at the still red faced brunette. "But good luck girl, cause we gotta go," Misty said then steered everyone away. Leaf waved slightly then turned around and walked away. Misty sighed as she noticed Leaf was gone. May looked at Misty.

"Ok, first of all, you could have so told us this fact! And second of all, who is Leaf's crush that's making her blush like this? The last time she blushed like this was when she was crushing on Gary!" May proclaimed and Dawn put a hand on her shoulder while Gary stared incredulously at the girls; it was obvious he didn't know about Leaf's love for him.

"Chill May, and yea! Who exactly _is_ Leaf's crush?" Dawn questioned and Misty clasped the bridge of her nose.

"You'd die if you knew. Now come on!"

* * *

The three girls made their way into Stellar Styles, one of the most expensive dress shops ever. Drew smirked at the guys and their scared faces. "Good luck paying for these dresses," he smirked and Gary shook his head.

"Heh, I'm an _Oak_ and if there's one thing that Oaks have, it's looks and money," Gary flashed a smile and Paul rolled his eyes. "So you are in a deep pickle my dear Pauli. Now watch in horror as these girls ring up a price that is frightening even to the toughest man on Earth!" Gary exclaimed and Paul smacked his forehead.

"Believe it or not, my parents are actually extremely rich because of the fact that they own a record company and a television station," he smirked and Gary's own smirk faltered. But this was ignored for Misty and Dawn had already begun to search for something and were tearing up the store. Gary looked at the relaxing brunette who was casually flicking through the dresses.

"Why aren't you going wild?" Gary asked and May scoffed lightly. She tossed her brunette hair back and picked up a dress and held it up to her body.

"Because I was smart and shopped for a dress ages ago. I just needed to come buy some accessories and some shoes. Drew?" she answered then turned to her husband who analyzed the dress and nodded every so often.

"It's not short enough and not revealing enough," he declared and May gaped.

"Drew, this dress barely reaches mid thigh. How short do you want?" she asked then shook her head. "No, never mind I asked," she laughed to herself. Drew looked around and picked up something.

"Ooh, May, look at this!" he called and May practically bounced over but faltered once she saw the dress. She looked at Drew seriously.

"Drew. This dress barely covers my chest and barely goes past my butt. Geez, I swear, guys have such perverted minds," she scoffed then patted Drew's shoulder and walked away. Drew sighed dejectedly and sulked back over.

"Eh, I tried," was all he said and the other two guys sighed and tried the same thing on Misty and Dawn.

"Are we done yet?" Drew grumbled after what seemed like forever but was only twenty minutes. Misty glared at Drew.

"Gosh, way to choose a buzz kill for a husband May. And yes Drew, we're done. Now come on girls, let's go home," Misty childishly stuck out her tongue.

* * *

**Like I said, shitty chapter. Please forgive me, I'll make it up to you! -screams and ducks as reviewers throw rotten tomatoes- Anyway, be sure to watch out for the new chapter coming either tonight or tomorrow! (:**

**~Deepika  
**


	7. Day 4: Heart to Heart

**As promised, here's the newest installment of the Pokemon gang! I have been inspired once more and chapter 8 will hopefully come out soon. We are down to our final 3 days, so things are going to start to get more heated. We have an arrival of an unexpected guest (again) and we get to see a little bit of Ash in this chapter. I'm going to keep the author's note short this time, but thanks so very much for sticking with me through the year. I can't believe it's been over 1 year since this story was published and I honestly can't wait to share my other Pokemon fics with you guys. I love you as always!**

**Now enough of my insistent rambling, and let's get on with this long awaited chapter!**

**~Deepika**

* * *

**Chapter 7- Day 4**

The next day, Misty woke up with a smile on her face. She was in a particular good mood since her ex-boyfriend Ash hadn't been trying to pull anything weird these past few days. She groaned a little but couldn't help but smile when she heard the peaceful snores of her fiancé. Reluctantly stopping herself from staring at him, Misty got up quietly and pulled on her bathing suit and headed out to the giant pool to do some laps. Before she left, she had grabbed a couple of her pokemon to come and train with her.

"All right Poliwhirl, let's see if you still got it," Misty muttered and released the navy blue tadpole pokemon with a swirl on its body. It called its name in response as Misty let out Vaporeon. "All right guys, it's time for laps!" Misty called gleefully and the three jumped into the pool and instantly started swimming.

It was like heaven. The water lapping on her skin was like little droplets of joy with every stroke she made. Her adrenaline was pumping and she loved watching her pokemon get just as riled up as she did. Little did she know, someone was enjoying the view as well. He smiled as he watched her do what he remembered she had been doing for almost ten years now. Though she got older, her determination and passion for water had never faltered nor diminished. It was what had attracted him to her in the first place. He knew he should have never left. Letting her get into the hands of some douche bag was the worst move he could have ever made. But he was finally back and he was going to get his Misty back; one way or another.

"You just going to stand there and watch her?" a voice called and the man turned around. "Yes Ash, I'm talking to you. I'm really sorry about this, but I'm going to tell it to you straight; plain and simple. Misty's over you. She is madly and deeply in love with Gary Oak and there's nothing that can change this fact. No matter how many fights they had, no matter how many harsh words have been spoken to each other, neither of those two are turning back on their relationship. So please Ash, for me, for Misty, hell, for all of us; just stop trying to win Misty back," she rolled her eyes.

"How do you know? I've known Misty far longer than Gary has. I was her first love. I was her everything; in fact, I _know_ I'm still her everything. We've been through so much together, who are you to tell me that Misty and I aren't perfect for each other?" Ash snapped his retort. The woman rolled her eyes.

"My name is Elizabeth Hayden and I'm Drew's cousin. He and I are extremely close, as well as May and I, and I've talked to the two of them about Misty and Gary. May said that it was like fate; one moment Misty was heartbroken because of you, the next, Gary was comforting her," Elizabeth spoke in a clear, hard voice. "After that, the two just got closer; of course they had their occasional fights and arguments, but they always made up somehow. And I, myself, have seen them these past four days. They're as close as two lovers can be, and they have this spark, this _aura_, to them, that is unmatchable. So I, Elizabeth Hayden, am saying for you to stay away from them. Because in all honesty, pining over someone who is engaged is totally not worth it. Just think about it, Ketchum, and hopefully you'll make the right choice," she finished her speech and turned to walk away, leaving Ash to ponder of what she said.

* * *

Dawn walked around the Hayden mansion as she tried to look for some inspiration. She was bored out of her mind and the only way to cure boredom, in her opinion, was to draw. Dawn sighed as she sat underneath the large oak tree that was looming in the mini park that May and Drew had built. Those two were too rich for their own good. Her mind wandered as she picked up her sketchbook and started to randomly doodle circles. Eventually, the picture she had drawn was a ring. Blushing wildly, Dawn prepared to rip the paper out and throw it away, when she saw a shadow form on the top of the sketchbook, meaning someone was standing in front of her. The bluenette looked up in shock to see Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum standing over her. Unable to think of anything to say, the navy haired girl nodded meekly as a greeting.

"I see you're drawing now," Ash stated and Dawn nodded, smiling slightly. "Can I see?" he suddenly asked, and it sounded so much like the Ash Dawn had once traveled with, that the bluenette simply couldn't resist. Before she knew it, the book of all her drawings, including the ring, were in Ash's hands.

"I, uh," Dawn trailed off, wincing slightly at his amused face. It was mock amusement, she suddenly realized. _He's seen something he likes, and is going to make fun of me for it,_ she suddenly realized. Dawn got up and prepared herself to take the book out of her former crush's hands when his voice rang loud and clear through the silent air.

"Nice drawing of the ring. Too bad it's as close as you'll get," he said and Dawn swallowed, forcing her eyes to roll instead of shed the tears that were threatening to fall. "Do you really think that Paul is going to propose to you? Let me tell it you straight and to the point. Pining over Paul is like dating a rock. There's no emotion, no love coming from it- I mean him," Ash chuckled. Dawn rolled her eyes once more. "Paul's never going to propose Dawn. So just do us all a favor and stop following him like a sick puppy," he added and the bluenette growled.

"Paul has changed, Ashton Satoshi Ketchum. God knows how long it's been since you've last really seen him, but he's changed; for the better. I know, because I spend almost every minute of my day with him. And I couldn't have been prouder. You know how he started out as an anti social douche? Well, now he's not. And I've seen proof of this," As she said this, Dawn smirked, remembering how he was when she and Ash traveled together and how he was now. "So don't go around insulting him, when you haven't really seen him for over seven years. Paul is a good man now. He actually talks to people, and smiles more, and even tells jokes. Hell, the old Paul wouldn't have even given anyone the time of day. But the fact that he's my boyfriend, and the fact that he's able to say that he loves me is amazing. Even when it's only once in a while, I know that it's still proof that he's changed.

"And about him proposing to me? It's every girl's dream for the one they love to get down on one knee and pull out a beautiful ring and wait for them to say the magical words 'Would you marry me?'. Me? I'm not that different; I've been wanting it forever. But it doesn't matter if Paul doesn't do it anytime soon. And you want to know why? It's because I know he loves me. It's because I know that one day, he _will_ get the courage to tell me that he wants to start his own family and will ask me the question. So you can go around saying horrible and mean things about Paul Shinji, but just know that no one will believe you," the bluenette spat the last sentence before grabbing the book out of his hands and stomping away.

Paul Shinji watched in amazement as he heard Dawn's passionate speech that left Ash, well, speechless. He had arrived and had heard Ash talking about him proposing to Dawn. As the purple haired man listened on, he was shocked to hear Dawn's confession. He had no idea how much Dawn had wanted to get married to him. And the fact that the bluenette had so much faith in him, and loved him so much, actually touched him. Sighing, he reached inside his buttoned up jacket and fingered the velvet box he had bought a couple of months ago. Never having the courage to ask her, he had kept it with him for a while now, not realizing how hurt Dawn had felt. At one point, she had probably thought he didn't love her. _Quite the opposite,_ Paul chuckled inside his head. He loved Dawn to no end and was more than ready to start a family with her and to marry her. Now if only he could get the courage...

* * *

It was about two in the afternoon and everyone was seated around the large table. At one head was May and Drew, who had pushed two arms chairs next to each other. On the right of them was Soledad and Harley and on the left was Dawn and Paul. Next to Soledad and Harley were Misty and Gary. Next to Dawn Paul were Elizabeth and James, and then Brock and Suzy, and then finally Ash, who everyone was glaring at. May cleared her throat, obviously uncomfortable.

"So...guys..." she trailed off, slightly cringing at the thick tension. Drew squeezed her hand and she cleared her throat once more. Ash was glaring at Gary, who was glaring right back. "Smithie! Bring the food!" May cried and everyone looked at her strangely as she glared at them. "If you're not going to talk, then I'm going to eat," she rolled her eyes as Smithie hurriedly brought the food, sensing the undertone of anger in his boss's words.

"Hem, here you are Madam. The food you asked for, and dessert will be ready soon," Smithie rushed and May smiled lightly at his words.

"Thanks Smithie. I'm just a bit frazzled, is all. And by the way, tell Penelope it looks absolutely delicious," May nodded to the butler and he nodded curtly, rushing back to the kitchen. With that, everyone started to eat, and eventually started talking with another. All except Ash, who was still glaring at everyone.

"So when's the big day for you guys?" Drew asked Misty and Gary, and the whole table suddenly got quiet, anticipating their answer. Misty smiled brightly as Gary clasped her hand, squeezing it tightly. The smile faltered, however, when she saw his piercing gaze. Misty blinked a few times before turning to her friends.

"Well, it isn't really set...but I was hoping for a summer wedding; somewhere on the beach or hopefully near water!" Misty replied happily, shooting a glance at her fiancé who rolled his eyes good naturedly.

"Only the best for the soon-to-be-Oak," he smirked, though there was an undertone of love and the genuine passion behind his smirk made everyone awe. Misty stuck her tongue out, her whole face flushing, and looked at her plate, hating how everyone was looking at her and Gary.

"Haha, oh my gosh, look at Misty's face!" May giggled and Misty rolled her eyes, shooting a glare at the gorgeous brunette hostess.

"Oh, so if you want to laugh at me, I guess you don't want to be my brides' matron then?" Misty asked, quirking her eyebrows in a way that immediately shut May up. "Oh gosh you guys, let's just eat and then do something fun. We have four more days until the actual event so let's make it worthwhile!" she exclaimed and everyone nodded.

"So what should we do after this?" Dawn asked, taking a bite out of her steak and looked around. "Ok, so if no one's coming up with anything, then how about this? We'll have a girls' day and do what we girls want and you boys have a boys' day and do what you guys want. I'm sure that we girls are getting a bit tired of some of the guys around here," Dawn smiled innocently, though five icy glares were shot at a certain Pokemon Master, who glared right back at her mouthing 'hopeless bitch'. Her fork clattered to her plate and she stood up angrily. "I'm done, so please, excuse me," she snarled and walked around the table, passing Ash and giving him a good kick while no one was looking.

* * *

After Dawn had walked away Ash smirked to himself. His mind was whirling with all the possibilities of making Misty his, and only his, again. The thought of Gary and Misty boggled his mind and made his heart constrict with rage. His stomach was churning and his eyes were burning with the fire of determination he once had when he was training his pokemon. Excusing himself as well, Ash sauntered over to his room and plotted. He was furious; people just somehow managed to make a fool of him, and he didn't even do anything. All he was doing was trying to win the heart of his one true love. He was desperate, Ash would admit that. But he wasn't some dick that people were making him out to be. He spoke his mind and swore to people that he would tell everyone the truth. Misty was the only one who had supported him since the beginning and she was the only one he truly loved. The eleven years he had spent with Misty Waterflower were the best years of his life.

Stroking Pikachu lightly, he let his mind drift to the past. Traveling with the fire goddess, dating her, asking Misty to be his girlfriend...and most of all, proposing to her. He loved the water princess with his whole heart and soul. Misty was the one who made him laugh and smile and made his heart flutter. She made his stomach churn and she didn't demand perfection. She understood his stomach and she understood his passion to be the Pokemon Master; something he had recently achieved. She understood his obsession with pokemon and she understood his forgetfulness and his goofiness. Misty was the epitome of perfection and was, in Ash's opinion, his soulmate. They were truly made for each other. As Pikachu let out a sigh of contentment, Ash fingered his belt and let out his Unova pokemon that included: Snivy, Oshawott, Pidove, Tepig, and Scraggy. They all cooed and surrounded him, making Ash smile genuinely.

"Is it wrong for me to still love her?" he asked, cradling his head in his hands and Pikachu snuggled close to him. "I love her, and I want to fight for her. I just want her back on my side and next to me, but everyone just sides with fucking Gary. He's a douche, and anyone can see that...can't they?" he asked no one and groaned and let his head hit the pillow and winced as he flexed his bruised shin. _Damn you Dawn,_ Ash bitterly thought as he grabbed another pillow and held it close to him. Right now, the pillow was his only friend.

* * *

Dawn, May, Misty, Soledad, Suzy, and Elizabeth all sat in the parlor laughing about stories from their traveling days. Soledad twisted her peach hair in thought and May looked at her close friend. "What's wrong Soledad?" May asked and the peach lady looked at everyone.

"You guys promise not to tell anyone, especially Harley?" she asked and May and the others nodded, looking at their friend intently. "All right well...I'm pregnant," she said and the corners of her mouth curled in happiness as the other girls squealed.

"Soledad, congratulations!" May laughed as she got up to hug her friend. They embraced each other and immediately thought of all the times that Soledad had comforted her after Harley or Drew did something to her. "Who would have thought that the man who bullied me for a part of my career would end up being the father of your baby?" she smiled brightly as Soledad laughed as well. Elizabeth looked at the people in the parlor in fascination. She barely knew them, but she could tell that they were a close knit family.

"So...are we just going to sit here and do nothing? Though I'm happy for Soledad, we should take advantage of our girl time," Dawn piped up and the other girls stared at her. "What? We always hang out with our guys...let's have some fun of our own!" Dawn laughed and Misty rolled her eyes. "Ok, ok...how about we do a little game of confess? Take a pair of die and if you roll a sum of an even number, you have to tell an embarrassing secret. If you roll an odd sum, you have to do something stressful," Dawn grinned and May looked at her in surprise.

"Where did you learn that game?" she asked, giggling. Dawn smiled cheekily.

"Oh, here and there," she laughed and got up, starting to search the drawers for dice. Misty looked around at the room.

"We're not seriously going to play this are we?" she asked, a worried look passing her face. Soledad noted this and slid closer to her on the couch.

"Don't worry, nothing too embarrassing," Soledad assured and Misty nodded, a small smile making its way to her face. However, there was just one more part of the game that Dawn had failed to mention.

"We can't forget the tequila shots!" Dawn smiled but May shook her head. "What, why?" Dawn whined and May shot Dawn a pointed glance that shifted from Soledad back to the bluenette. "Oh right...pregnant people and no alcohol...so how about lemon juice shots. That ought to make it fun. If you refuse to do the task at hand, you have to take a lemon juice shot. Last one standing wins," Dawn grinned and May rolled her eyes, but took out the shot glasses nonetheless.

"Ok...so how about hostess goes first," Soledad suggested, and May returned with the lemon juice and a smile appeared on her face, eyes burning with determination.

"Oh, you are so on Sol. Hand me the die," she smirked, a Drew Hayden trademark, and once she had finished pouring all the shot glasses with lemon juice, she took the die that was held in Dawn's palm. "All right then, let's get this show on the road. Even number, please, please, please be an even number," May muttered as she rolled the die and ended up with a four on one and a two on the other. "Yes! No stressful task for me," she smiled and then it faltered when she remembered what an even number meant. "Ok...lay it on me," she cringed, mentally preparing herself for what Dawn was going to ask her.

"Who's the best guy you've ever banged with, other than Drew?" Dawn asked and May blushed, knowing who it was, but didn't want to say. "Ooh, she knows! There is someone! Who is it, who is it?" Dawn squealed, and now all the girls' eyes were focused on her.

"Oh alright...so you know that party that I went to after I became Grand Festival champion for the second time?" The other nodded, intrigued. "Well...I got kind of drunk and I uh...slept with uh...Brawly," May looked down, mortified as the other girls gawked.

"Brawly? As in, one of your _best friends_ Brawly?" Misty gasped as she burst into a fit of giggles and May just continued to stare down, red faced. "Wow May, you must have been really drunk," Misty laughed.

"Brawly understood, though. He said that he had been fighting feelings, but after...you know...he said that he didn't have any feelings except friendship," May recalled, a wistful smile appearing on her face. "He's still one of my best friends, helping me through a lot of tough times," May nodded and everyone grew somber, remembering when the famous Caroline Maple had gotten cancer, but had miraculously overpowered it through Brawly's help of his therapeutic water techniques.

"Well, now it's your turn Dawn!" Suzy exclaimed, trying to distract everyone from their mood. Dawn visibly paled but picked up the dice nonetheless and rolled it.

"You seem so scared Dawn, wasn't it your idea to play the game?" Elizabeth smirked and Dawn glared at her as she threw the dice on to the floor. It rolled a two and a two. "Lucky break, just an embarrassing secret," she giggled and Dawn pouted.

"Now, now, Dawn. No need to pout. Hmm, oh I got one. When was the first time you got drunk?" Misty asked, smiling a bit deviously. Dawn glared at Misty, since Misty already knew the answer to that question. "Come on Dawn, or else it's lemon juice shot for you,"

Dawn shook her head. "I'm going to kill you for this Misty. Ugh, fine, I got drunk when my parents left my in our cabin when I was thirteen and I found their secret liquor stash. Happy now?" Dawn pouted and Misty grinned, while Suzy looked a bit shocked, Elizabeth smirked slightly, and May and Soledad just rolled their eyes, as if to say 'only Dawn,' "God...I'm so going to get you for that, Mist," Dawn whined and everyone just laughed.

"Ok, it's Soledad's turn!" May squealed and everyone turned to the peach haired lady, who now had a slightly panicked expression on her face. "Roll the die," May grinned and Soledad quietly took the die, hoping she wouldn't roll a- damn. It was too late, Soledad realized, as she had just rolled a 5 and a 2.

"Yay, finally, a dare!" Suzy grinned and Soledad groaned and brought her hands to her head as if bracing herself.

"Oh, all right. What do you guys want me to do?" she sighed, knowing that all the girls wanted to do was to just get their devious part of them out of their system. Elizabeth, who was next to Soledad, smiled reassuringly at the peach haired coordinator.

"Oh, nothing much...except doing the chicken dance in front of the whole manor so everyone can see your lovely moves," the black haired girl grinned cheekily and Soledad glared at her. "Oh come on...it's really not that bad, compared to what I have planned for the others," Elizabeth defended herself, but Soledad was apparently not reassured.

"I am _not_ going to chicken dance in front of the whole mansion!" Soledad protested, having suddenly gotten a vision of her doing that, and every single person in the vicinity staring at her. Elizabeth glanced at Soledad longingly. "No, and that's the final answer," Soledad answered firmly. The black haired lady sighed heavily.

"_Fine_," she gasped dramatically. "Now take a lemon juice shot," she said, and Soledad took a deep breath and chugged the little glass of sour liquid down, while making a slight face. Misty, who was next to Elizabeth, looked at Elizabeth, a smile dancing on her lips.

"Since Soledad refused to do it, the dare should now go to Elizabeth, don't you guys think?" Misty asked and everyone nodded eagerly. Elizabeth just looked around and shrugged, appearing cool and calm. Her eyes were full of mischief, and everyone knew that she was just itching to go do it. May sighed, a knowing look forming on her face.

"Oh, just go do it Liz," May giggled and Elizabeth practically jumped up like a cartoon and ran out the door. The others followed at a slower pace and stood outside the door as the black haired girl ran to the center of the giant walkway and screamed at the top of her lungs;

"My name is Elizabeth Hayden and I am not ashamed to do the chicken dance!" she cried, and even then, her voice was melodious and playful. Suddenly, the girls could hear the annoying tune of the chicken dance that they used to do at children's birthday party. From their point of view, all they could see was a black figure dancing and wiggling her body as she danced to the childish tune.

The girls laughed hysterically as they all went inside. None of them had felt so free in a while, and the stress of Ash's presence was weighing down on them. He hadn't acted up in a while, something that confused them, but they decided to do nothing about it, for now. They would just sit back and watch how the dice rolled themselves, and hopefully, everything would work out for the best. Misty sucked in a deep breath as they all took a seat on the couch.

Everyone was pretty much afraid to do anything after Elizabeth's little episode, so they just decided to sit down and talk. Misty and Suzy took the couch while Elizabeth took the single chair lounger and Dawn and May took the loveseat couch. They were trying to catch their breaths, and trying hard not to burst into a fit of giggles like little five year olds. Dawn was the first one to speak, since the girls were quite bored and unsure of what to do next.

"So what are you girls all wearing to the reunion?" she asked and May perked up, obviously loving anything to do with fashion. May smiled and breathed in serenely, ready to unveil one of the secrets she had been keeping from the girls.

"Recently, I've begun to dabble in some fashion and I designed my own dress. I decided to unveil it at the gala and knock the socks out of everyone," she laughed brightly and everyone looked at the rich woman. She could coordinate, sing- as seen on television when she hosted a Christmas special- and even dance. "What? You guys, stop staring at me!" May whined and she ducked down, her face becoming a vibrant beet red. Soledad looked at May fondly.

"Is there anything you can't do?" the peach haired lady smiled passively and May blushed once more. "Now, how about May gets us some non alcoholic drinks and we just talk?" Soledad suggested and May nodded, getting up to retrieve the requested beverages.

* * *

By the time the girls had finished their conversation, admitting things that no one else had ever heard, it was late in the evening. Everyone was regrouping for dinner and Misty's stomach swirled in anticipation. She was happy to be with Gary again, but at the same time, she really wanted to avoid Ash. If anything about the evening had taught her, it was that Ash was seriously planning something and it wasn't going to be anything good. Gary was planning to announce their engagement publicly and Misty was truly and honestly excited, if not a bit terrified of what Ash would do. He had been so angry when he caught them kissing and she had shown him her ring, but to think of what he would do once the whole world knew that she would become the newest addition to the Oak family.

Misty was dressed in a three-quarters sleeved cranberry colored dress that looked formal yet felt extremely comfortable. There were only three more days until the actual reunion and things were starting to boil down. May was getting the things ready and event planners and chefs from the most prestigious places were coming to the mansion. The girls had spent a good portion of the evening picking out designs and plating for the event. The ginger reached the dining hall and was pleasantly surprised to see that she was one of the first ones there. Only May and Drew were there, along with Soledad and Harley, who were all talking and laughing. A smile reached Misty's lips as she recalled how those four were the most tight-knit family of nonrelated people. They had traveled many regions together, knowing each other for a little more than a decade. She hoped that one day, her strained relationship with Ash would be patched up and they could be as close as the four she was seeing.

A pair of well toned arms enveloped her waist as she felt a puff of warm breath mingle with the tiny hairs on her necks, sending chills down her spine and goosebumps to form everywhere. Even after five years of dating, Gary Oak still had the effect of a teenage girl and her first crush. He excited her in ways she could never think possible and she always felt this giddy feeling whenever he was within a two foot radius of her. Misty dipped her head back, placing a chaste kiss on the side of the brunette's mouth. Their breaths mingled and suddenly, Misty felt as if they were surrounded in a bubble, where they were the only two people who were alive. So caught up in each other, they didn't even notice the playful smiles they got as the others had started coming in. Misty was the first to look up and blush a gorgeous scarlet red, stuffing her face in Gary's polo shirt.

May was the first one to stop laughing as she saw that everyone was finally there. "So is everyone ready to eat?" she asked, her voice sounding official and confident, something the brunette had never really had when she was younger. A calloused hand grabbed her soft porcelain one and May glance over at Drew from her peripheral vision. May felt a wave of contentment wash over her as she glanced around the whole room. Everyone was together, and was either in love, engaged, or already married. It warmed her heart to be surrounded by such a powerful wall of love and May couldn't help the giggled that escaped her curled up lips. Drew gave her a questioning glance, but May shook her head, and shuffled a bit closer to Drew. The green haired man felt his breath hitch in his throat as she came super close to him, attempting to be connected to him in every way possible. He couldn't help but love this woman, and he knew that she was the one he would be spending the rest of his life with. A shrill tone was the mood-killer that broke the silence and content. One of their butlers came in, an apologetic expression on his face.

"Madam Hayden, it's for you," he said and May nodded, reluctantly pulling away from Drew. She exhaled a sigh as she slipped into the foyer where their telephone was. Ash was the last to enter the room and when he did, his heart constricted in his chest. Everyone there was wrapped up in their significant other except for him. His eyes naturally drew to the ginger haired beauty who was perhaps the most engrossed in her counterpart. Gary Oak, whom Ash had truly loved as a brother, had his arms around her petite waist, caressing her in a way she had never allowed him to. His forest green eyes were solely trained on her, drinking in every curve and aspect that made Misty who she was. Misty's jade eyes were looking into his, her lips curved up into a smile as her body was closely pressed against his, her arms loosely wrapped around his neck.

Ash's expression turned into one of complete fury as he obnoxiously cleared his throat, feeling a bit guilty for spoiling the scene in the back of his mind. Everyone's gaze was turned on him and he felt himself shrink under all their glares. At that precise moment, May came in, a huge smile on her face that immediately drooped once she saw all of her friends' eyes on Ash. May cleared her throat softly

"Guys, you can all sit down. Smithie will be bringing in the appetizers soon. Dawn, Misty?" May called for her best friends. The two obediently got up and walked over to her, where they proceeded to travel to the parlor where they couldn't be heard. Dawn and Misty looked at each other in confusion as a perplexed expression had taken over May's usually mirth face.

"What's wrong May?" Misty asked, assuming the worst. May smile reassuringly to the ginger and bluenette, waving her hand in a nonchalant way.

"It's nothing...just that..." The brunette trailed off, not really knowing if her two closest friends would be irritated or not. Dawn looked at May, smiling.

"Oh just spit it out girl," Dawn grinned and May rolled her eyes, her lips curving upwards nonetheless.

"A special someone wants to join us for dinner, and I was wondering if it was ok with you guys," she finally admitted and then laughed, cradling her forehead.

"Who, may we ask, wants to join _this_ funhouse?" Dawn asked, earning a smack from May. The brunette leaned towards her friend and leaned over, whispering in each of their ears.

"I think we would be delighted to have this special someone join us. We can be the fearsome four once more!" Misty grinned mischievously and Dawn giggled, wrapping her arm around May's free shoulder.

"Oh my gosh, that would be so awesome! When she someone coming?" Dawn asked and May sheepishly grinned, ducking and escaping her friends.

"In about half an hour?" May asked and Misty rolled her eyes. "What? She just called me! Not my fault!" May laughed and the three girls walked back into the room where food had already been served. The sweet aroma of the Hayden chefs' cooking filled the room and May's stomach growled with anticipation. Misty tried to repress her snort and failed.

"May's stomach is on the rampage. Take cover guys," the ginger smirked and May rolled her eyes and sat down, starting to eat almost immediately. Around fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang and May looked up, a smile appearing on her face. A few moments later, a beautiful long haired brunette walked in, her eyes, which she was righteously named after, surveying the place. Ash's breath hitched in his throat and he couldn't help but stare at her and realize how long it had been.

"Leaf?"

* * *

**So there you have it. Leaf is the unexpected arrival I mentioned in the beginning of the chapter, and I hope you guys made it down here. Sorry if they chapter got awkward or mushy...I wrote this in the span of like...20 weeks. Please excuse any mistakes and please review like always!**

**~Deepika**


	8. Day 5: The Truth Comes Out

**Merry Christmas yo! My gift came earlier than expected, but I also sacrificed length for you guys. So we are winding down on the story and the final few days are rolling in. There's only 2 more days for everyone to get ready and then the big even will start! I'm super sorry it's so short...but I really wanted to get this chapter out before I go to sleep, and I also wanted to get the snowball rolling for the final big plan. I have it all planned out of what Ash will do, but you guys will just have to wait and see to find out. **

******This year has been filled with so many great memories and stories that I will never forget. It was a time that I discovered my favorite shows, a time when I rekindled my love for fanfiction, and the time where my writing matured in a way that it never would have been able to had I not discovered FanFiction. ****I present you with your Christmas gift, one chapter of Poke Reunion, my first ever Pokemon fic! My gift also includes an Ikari/Penguin one-shot songfic to the song Last Christmas by Wham! So please feel free to check that out!**

**********Now enough of my insistent rambling, and let's get on with the story!**

**Best holiday/season greetings,**

~Deepika

* * *

**Chapter 8: Day 5**

* * *

Leaf Hana sat on her bed in the luxurious bedroom the Hayden duo had provided her, her head still spinning from seeing _him_. She hadn't seen him in so long, and just the thought of him being there, saying his name like she had dreamed he would, was mind boggling. Leaf didn't care that Ash had become this pompous jerk who was trying to win Misty back. She, Ash, Gary, and May Oak all used to be extremely close childhood friends, something she had never admitted to anyone except Misty. She had fallen in love with Gary and tried to tell him, but right before she was to tell him, he unconsciously rejected her, saying that he had finally found the person he loved and that this person was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. She had fallen into a pit of depression, drinking anything and everything, trying to ruin her best friend and his girlfriend's relationship.

It had just so happened that at that time, Gary was with another one of his childhood friends, Misty. He and Misty had gotten together not so long ago, and Leaf was determined to go and break that up, willing to risk everything just to win Gary back. After her little failed escapade- that had resulted in a Misty rant-, she had gotten drunk and almost got herself killed had Ash not come and save her. He had told her that he was going through some rough times, but he was going to give up drinking to win Misty back. Leaf had helped him, at first so he could win Misty back and she could be with Gary; then she had started to fall in love with him, and soon, she didn't want him winning the fair ginger back.

Leaf had had to gather up all the courage she had just to go apologize to Misty, and she begged for her not to tell Gary; she didn't need her best friend and brother thinking she was some skanky girl. As far as he would know, she was just the sister who had loved him as nothing more and nothing less. This was five years ago, and Leaf still loved Ash. She honestly couldn't help it, even when he had become a jerk like he was now. The brunette sighed and bunched up her hair, planning to take a shower. Her muscles were all bunched and tense and all she could think about was his ebony black hair that was shorter but still spiky, and his doe brown eyes. She had promised herself not to fall for his charms, but it simply wasn't possible, perhaps some genetic mutation in her DNA sequence. She got up and looked at herself in the mirror. Her leaf green eyes stared right back at her, unnerving her. It made her want to just go up to Ash and just kiss him senseless, though she knew she'd never do that.

A knock on the door startled the brunette and she took a deep breath to compose herself, then opened the door. She found herself face-to-face with Gary Oak, who was looking at her in awe and wonder. A smile overtook her face and she opened the door further as to let him inside. The chestnut brunette walked in and turned around. Leaf cocked an eyebrow, waiting for her best friend to speak. "Gare, are you just going to stand there and stare at me?" Leaf snapped, getting awfully uncomfortable with the way Gary was staring at her. Gary looked at her and sighed.

"How long?" he asked and Leaf looked at him, her eyes shining bright with confusion. Gary just continued to look at her with a serious look and Leaf stamped her foot in frustration. She couldn't understand why Gary was upset with her and she honestly didn't care that she was acting like a five year old. "Leaf, how long?" Gary asked once more after a lengthy pause. Leaf rolled her eyes.

"How long what Gary?" Leaf snapped, her patience wearing thin. She was getting ready to open the door and shove the pig head out of the door if he didn't tell her what the hell he was talking about. She was already stressed out about how to not react when she saw Ash or how to avoid everyone's glance at her about how she was avoiding said ebony haired man. Gary Oak sighed once more.

"How long have you loved me and how long have you loved Ash?" he asked and Leaf froze, her eyes widening. She suddenly whipped around backwards so she didn't have to face the man whom she loved as her brother. Leaf shook her head and when she turned around, she had a small smile on her face. Her brunette hair was swung around her shoulder as she gave Gary one of her famous glares.

"What are you talking about?" she skillfully deflected and the male brunette glared at her, his forest green eyes boring into hers. Gary sighed and came closer to her, causing her to shuffle back. Leaf sighed and looked away, tucking a stray strand of brunette hair behind her ear. Tears pooled her eyes and she looked at Gary, desperately trying to avoid the topic of what she had wanted to avoid for five whole years. Everything had been perfect up until now, and she honestly didn't want anything ruining it.

"Come on Leaf, you can tell me. I'm your best friend," Gary murmured softly, dragging her to the bed and sitting her down. Leaf turned her head, still trying to avoid him, but Gary was persistent. "I'm your brother," he added and Leaf snarled in irritation. The young professor was taken aback and tried to get closer to her, but she slapped his hand away.

Tears of desperation were falling down her cheeks, all the hurt and pain coming back. She didn't know that she had bottled all this up, but with Gary asking now, all she could do was feel the pain spread through her entire body. The first man she loved had rejected her; the second man she loved was a lost case. Was there no love for her? No knight in shining armor that she deserved after everything she had ever been through? Leaf hadn't noticed it, but her main pokemon, Leafeon, had come out and was growling at Gary. Meanwhile, Gary's Umbreon was glaring right back, the two pokemon defending their respective trainer.

"Gary, if you know what's good for you, you'd stop asking. As for Ash...let's just say that he helped me through some tough times, something _you_ couldn't help me with, and for that I am grateful. We helped each other, and you know what? I fell in love. I am _not_ ashamed to say it so just leave me alone!" Leaf screamed the last part, her voice shaking and cracking at the same time. Gary sighed and tried to come closer, but thankfully, at that precise moment, a certain ginger haired woman decided to intervene, having heard most of the conversation from outside the door, and just in the nick of time as well; Leaf started to fall apart, and she felt painful sobs wrack her body. Her jade eyes were filled to the brim with concern and mild irritation.

"Gary Oak, you leave her alone right now!" Misty snapped and Gary looked up to see his fiancé giving him one of _her_ world-famous glares. Gary tried protesting but she shook her head, shooing him out of the door. She looked at him, square in the face, with a look that said _'we'll talk about this later'_. He nodded in resignation and Misty turned towards the sobbing brunette, who was now clutching her tear-stained duvet. "Leaf..." Misty sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, stroking her matted brunette hair. She was red-faced and her sobs were loud, but Misty didn't mind. After Leaf's apology, the two girls had become quick friends, Leaf having helped her through her dark depths of the aftermath of her and Ash's faulty relationship.

"He brought back all the pain," Leaf choked out and Misty sighed, knowing the full story of Leaf's eternal pain. Not even Gary, Ash, or May even knew about the young girl's past before moving to Pallet Town. Leaf had entrusted Misty with this top secret information, making her swear on Arceus that she wouldn't tell a soul. Misty sighed softly and ran her fingers through Leaf's brunette hair, trying to console her the best she could. "Misty, why doesn't anyone love me?" Leaf queried softly after her sobs had subsided. Misty looked at the brunette in shock.

"Are you kidding me? Practically _everyone_ in this whole entire freaking _mansion_ loves you. Don't you ever say that!" Misty gasped as Leaf shook her head, stray tears falling down her tear-streaked face. The pokemon trainer sighed, feeling helpless. Misty only understood a bit of what she went through. She never had someone reject her love like she did. It left gaping holes in her weary heart and she honestly couldn't take it anymore. Bringing herself back, Leaf sighed, knowing that she didn't want to go into that dark abyss once more. She shook herself into the present and focused on the conversation.

"You know what I mean. You know, maybe it was a mistake coming here," Leaf groaned into her hands and the ginger rubbed her back once more before standing up. Leaf looked up, her leaf green eyes trained on the retreating figure of the ginger haired girl. "Where are you going?" she asked, hating herself even more for sounding so vulnerable. Misty sighed and shot her a small yet weary smile, her eyes brimming with tiredness.

"I have a certain talk with a certain someone," she sighed, knowing how the night would end up. She just hoped that she could convince Gary that he shouldn't have to worry about the past and just focus on the present and just leave Leaf alone for awhile. Leaf nodded with defeat and Misty bit her lip, debating on whether or not she should stay a bit longer. Finally noting that she had spent enough time with the brunette, Misty opened the door and was halfway through it before she stuck her head back in the door. "I'll check on you later," Misty warned and Leaf shook her head, flopping onto her bed. Leafeon came out of its pokeball and nuzzled its trainer, trying to make her feel better. Leaf smiled at her counterpart pokemon, sniffling a bit, and the ginger walked out of the room and into the impending doom that was her fiancé, knowing that things were going to be ok.

Meanwhile, Misty was walking down the hallway and was regretting trying to talk to a pissed Gary because she knew the only way he would take his anger out would be to beat up something, most likely an innocent vanity or mirror. She hurried her pace, hoping that she could save the room from destruction though when she reached the actual door, she froze in place when she heard glass break. There was no doubt that everyone could hear what was going on upstairs and Misty knew that it was her duty to stop things from escalating further. "Gary?" she called through the door as loud as she could. The ginger head cringed when she heard something collide with the oak door, but she wasn't deterred. She knew that the only reason that Gary was upset was because he thought he had something to do with Leaf's depression, which was partially true, but a fact he didn't need to know.

"Gary Oak, you open this door right now, or else I'm forcing it open!" Misty yelled, her eyes beginning to flame. The noise suddenly quieted down and the door opened, revealing a half destroyed guest room and a sweating Gary Oak. Misty felt her breath catch in her throat and couldn't help but follow a bead of sweat that dripped down from his forehead to his cheek to his neck and finally into the white tank beater that he was wearing. She had the strange urge to find out where that little bead of perspiration had went, but shook her head. "I'm coming in," she curtly stated and barged her way through, shouldering Gary as hard as she could. Gary sighed and closed the door, his back facing the wood, and slid down, cradling his head in his palms.

"Mist, please, just leave me alone. I don't need any of your sage advice," Gary bit and Misty tried not to cringe, but Gary had already noticed. His forest green eyes softened and he ran a hand through his disheveled chestnut brown hair, the strands falling back and then flopping and sticking onto his sweaty forehead. "Babe, you know I love you, but please, for yours and for my sake, just go away?" he tried again, but Misty was just as stubborn, if not more, as him and he knew she would leave. Just as predicted, she shook her head and slid down the wall to sit next to him.

"Gary, what happened to Leaf...how she acted, none of that was your fault. Just trust me when I say this, Leaf had her own problems before you and there is nothing to feel guilty about it," Misty sighed, shifting closer to her lover and running her hand lovingly through his spikes. "Please, just let it go. Don't upset Leaf anymore; she's dealt with enough pain in her lifetime," Misty whispered and Gary let out a shaky breath. Misty felt special because of how he allowed himself to become undone, just for her.

"I can't help it...she was in love with me. I-I never got to tell her the chance that I had loved her at one point as well," Gary whispered, then regretted it as soon as he felt Misty tense. The hand in his hair paused momentarily and he let out another dangerously shaky breath. This woman was too good for him, and he honestly didn't deserve her. At that moment, Gary knew that Misty would always stick by his side, for better or for worse.

"Gary, just stop it. Yes, Leaf was in love with you, and yes, you rejected her by accident, but it wasn't your fault! Leaf has had a rough life, and she wanted to release the pain in some way. She just turned on the wrong path and she had a momentary lapse in her life. Please, _please _ don't ever feel guilty. Besides, it was Ash who helped her, so I guess that man as at least an inkling of some form of conscience left inside of him. Now, come one. Let's get this room cleaned up and then head downstairs. There's only a few more days before the actual reunion and I want to spend a day with you," Misty grinned, lacing her fingers through his larger ones. A smile appeared on the young man's face as he nodded, knowing that no matter how guilty he felt, he had ultimately picked the right woman to spend the rest of his life with.

Ash sat in his room, which was located in the far hall where no one really talked to him; not that he minded, anyway. He ran his hand through his ebony spikes, trying to concentrate on a way that would bring Misty back to him forever. He knew that she hated when Gary acted jealous or acted out of jealousy. So if he could just make her think that Gary did something to him, she could possibly break up with that moron of a guy and come back into his arms. His lips were pursed into a thin line and his fist resided on the bottom of his chin, his expression cold and contemplating.

Pikachu looked at his beloved trainer of countless years in undisguised worry. He understood his master's love for Misty; frankly, the little mouse pokemon loved the red head fireball as well. However, this kind of love was reckless and dangerous, something the yellow pokemon could not understand. It was obvious how the brunette haired Gary looked at Misty- even a blind man could see it. They had a connection of undying love and the ever-so-observant yellow mouse could clearly see that Gary had changed. This was a man who had been changed for the better and would clearly do anything for Misty.

"Pi, pika, pika." The cooing of his best friend shook Ash out of his devious thoughts. The yellow mouse regarded him worriedly and Ash shook his head, a small smile appearing on his face as he stroked the static filled yet soft fur of his beloved first pokemon. His time to win Misty's heart back once more was withering and becoming narrower and narrower and he needed to think of a plan, fast. Suddenly a plan came. It was a devious, conniving plan that would perhaps make everyone hate him even more, but if it got him Misty, he didn't care. It was a dangerous plan alright, but Ash knew he could pull it off. He would finally Misty that Gary was no good to her.

Soledad Tanaka stood outside on the balcony of the giant Hayden mansion. It was night time and the stars were out and shining but the senior coordinator's face was quite clear in the dim moonlight sky. Her expression was neutral but her sea blue eyes were full of worry. She watched the pokemon flutter about and run on the ground but wasn't really paying attention. It was no wonder she jumped when Harley Tanaka put his hand on her shoulder, effectively sending a jolt of panic through her body. The amethyst haired man regarded her worriedly and stood next to her, following her vacant gaze to the pokemon roaming freely. Soledad's peach hair rustled in the autumn wind and Harley sighed, knowing that something was deeply troubling his wife.

"Sol, is everything ok?" Harley finally asked the elephant in the room and Soledad sighed, tearing her eyes away from the peaceful habitat of pokemon to her husband's worried gaze. Harley's hand reached for his counterpart's and squeezed it, reassuring her that he was here for her and she had nothing to worry about. Soledad smiled and looked off in the distance once more.

"I'm worried about Ash. He seems...withdrawn," Soledad finally commented. "And it's not like the regular Ash withdrawal; it's more of an 'I'm going to shut myself up in a secret lair and come up with a plan to ruin Gary and Misty' kind of withdrawal. I'm really worried that something bad is going to happen, Harley; I can feel it in my guts," Soledad agitatedly admitted and walked towards the giant French doors that lead to their room. Harley caught her pale hand and pulled her in to an embrace, rocking her from side to side.

"We'll keep them safe, all of them. They're family Soledad, and you know that we'll never let anything bad happen to them. Now come on; let's go inside and try to get some sleep. It's getting late and we need to start getting ready for the big day. I'm sure that everyone will be fine for now."


	9. Day 6: Vengeance

**Hey guys! As promised in my little update on my profile (keep a lookout; they're usually chapter release dates) I have a new chapter. So if you haven't noticed, I haven't really updated my other stories and it's mostly because I'm mostly focusing on this one. I hope you guys can forgive me for the delay...but I think this chapter really makes up for it. I can honestly say that this is one of my favorite chapters and I hope that you guys like it too. I had a lot of fun writing it. Speaking of writing, I have a bunch of new ideas that you can also see on my profile; I just recently updated it. **

**I kind of moved this chapter pretty quickly because we're nearing the end. We get a cup of Leaf and Ash action (hint hint spin off hint hint), a quarter cup of May and Drew action, a teaspoon of Dawn, a pinch of Marina and Jimmy, a dash of Gary and Misty, add in one angry Gary, and a thick layering of drama...and I present to you chapter 9!**

**Now enough of my insistent rambling, and let's get on with the chapter!**

**~Deepika**

**ps: please follow me on twitter...I give updates! (xxDeepikachuxx)**

* * *

Chapter 9: Day 6

* * *

The next day was full of preparations. All the girls were helping out with decorating the gardens and the actual house, while the men were going shopping for supplies for the dinner. May was especially busy, running around and trying to attend to every matter. Dawn was helping with the design layout and was helping to coordinate where each item should go. Misty, Soledad, and Leaf were on cooking duty, with the rest of the butlers and maids helping.

Ash awkwardly watched everyone moving and hustling from the balcony that was located through the elegant crème white French doors of his room. The ripe morning sun rays beat down creating little sparkles in the air and the dew on the grass shone brightly. Running a hand through his raven black hair, Ash couldn't help but wish he was down there having fun or helping his former friends with the decorations. Memories of his previous travels with Misty, May, and Dawn flooded his brain and made his heart pang with nostalgia. Those years were the best years of his life, and he wouldn't trade them for anything.

But time passed, and Ash slowly found himself drift away from his friends, the ones who had accepted him, put up with him through all his goofiness, the ones who promised to love him for lifetime and onwards. A sigh escaped his tightly pursed lips, and his chocolate orbs slowly drifted down to the backyard without his permission. A pair of leaf green eyes met his and Ash was startled as Leaf gave him a small discreet smile before turning away and going back to help everyone. His heart thumped a little before he realized that everyone else could probably see him and he quickly made his way back into the room.

To his surprise, there was a nicely pressed black tuxedo in a plastic bag that was on a metal hanger. A blue bowtie was left there as well and Ash couldn't help but think about who sent it. He had a pretty good idea of who it was, and was hoping that she would tell him. He traveled to the bathroom where he grasped the counter and stared at his reflection in the mirror. Being Pokemon Master was hard enough but with all the added stress in his life, Ash knew he couldn't keep acting like this. The stress was getting to him and to make it even worse, people were really starting to bag on him and his attitude. Ash shook his head at his reflection as if having a conversation with it. He would get his revenge soon; soon, everything would be just right, just like it was before the whole fiasco occurred.

* * *

May was in a daze as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist from the back. Instantly knowing who it was, she leaned back and took a deep breath in through her nose, catching the lingering scent of roses. Drew's beard stubble prickled at her face, but she didn't mind as he stroked small patterns on her stomach. The two stayed silent, knowing that no words were needed and were unnecessary at this time because of the circumstances. The brunette felt a feather light kiss on her temple and sighed, nestling her neck in the crook of Drew's neck. The thought of Gary and Ash socializing in the same room scared her and she wanted this reunion dinner to be perfect. Drew sensed her agitation as he rocked her from side to side like he used to do when her parents or brother or anyone else would upset her.

The Chattot cried in the distance, their annoying coos jolting May out of her daydream and making her turn in her husband's arms. Her normally cheerful and passive face was contorted with fear and worry, having a gut feeling that something was off, and that something bad would happen on the night of the reunion. Drew glanced down into the sapphire eyes that had first drawn him to her and gave her a reassuring smile. He knew how much this dinner and the reunion in its entirety meant to May and he wouldn't let anything or anyone get in the way. Sensing his thoughts, May placed a soft chaste kiss on his lips before grabbing both of his hands and heaving him up. He stumbled with the jolt of sudden force and ended up pushing her down onto the grassy hill, sending her into a fit of giggles. A goofy smile spread across his face as he heard her tinkling peals of laughter and pressed another kiss on her lips.

It seemed so surreal, with the sun shining brightly on them and creating little sparkles when the lights came into contact with the moisture on the ground creating a spectacular view. It was as if the gods above prophesied a wonderful day with absolutely no troubles. The Hayden duo stayed there for a few minutes, just trying to take in everything and pretending that they didn't have a whole mansion and party to get back to. May rolled over and sent Drew onto his back, his chartreuse hair almost blending in with the grass. She shifted herself into her husband's arms, trying to think of how she became this lucky to be in the arms of the man she would forever love, live in a giant mansion, and still be able to do the thing she loved to do the most; coordinate. A small sigh escaped her lips, knowing that she had to get back to the mansion. Drew squeezed her lightly, his jade eyes shining with adoration and love as he watched the brunette.

"Ready to go back to the party planners?" Drew whispered in her ear, his hot breath tickling her lobe and causing her to bite her lip to hide the girlish giggle that would surely ensue. May nodded and squealed as Drew sat up quickly and picked her up in his arms bridal style. Pounding her fists half-heartedly on his chest, May laughed and surrendered, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck.

* * *

Dawn groaned and with a disgusted expression her face, she wiped off the thin film of perspiration that had formed on her forehead. She was in a hot pink striped crop top with short stone washed blue jean shorts and flip flops. Her navy blue hair was tied up in a high knot on top of her head and she had a pair of sunglasses on. Though it was nearing winter, the Bichi region, where May and Drew lived, hardly went below fifty degrees. Today was no exception, with the high of 84 degrees Fahrenheit- which was pretty hot, even for this region. It was a nice place to live in and a gorgeous place to host a dinner party, but it was quite unconventional when one was planning the event, mostly because of the amount of time one would have to stay outdoors.

Dawn was just wiping her sweat when a person with aqua blue hair and shining matching colored eyes appeared. The bluenette's face lit up like a Christmas tree and she sprang, almost cartoonlike, at the person. "Marina!" she squealed before tackling the model and event planner to the ground. The two girls erupted into a fit of laughter and hugging and mindless chatter ensued. A slightly taller man chuckled at the sight of the two girls who were still on the ground in a slightly awkward position. Marina, who was now calming down, realized this and pushed Dawn off. The navy haired girl landed on the grass with a soft thud and pouted.

"How's my favorite cousin?" Marina grinned as the man offered a hand to help her up. "Oh, thanks Jimmy," Marina smiled softly, pecking a kiss onto his cheek before turning back to her cousin. "So what's up? I haven't seen you in forever!" the aqua haired girl grinned. Dawn smiled as she rested her head on Marina's shoulder.

"Everything's been fine I mean, nothing new really happened if that's what you're asking," Dawn sighed with a slight tang of disappointment. "So how are you doing Jimmy? I haven't seen you since you two visited Mom and I in Sinnoh."

The tall black haired boy tugged on his hat nervously; he honestly hated it when all attention was put on him and he was in the spotlight. "Eh, I'm alright, but Marina and I have a surprise for you," Jimmy grinned, suddenly remembering the object in his sack. Dawn's face lit up once more and she started to jump around. Laughing, Jimmy pulled out a pokeball, causing Dawn to take a sharp breath and shakily accept the pokemon that was bound to be in there. "Mar and I saw this and we immediately thought of you," he smiled. Dawn's eyebrow rose as she tossed the pokeball in the air and let the pokemon out. A flash of red appeared and then in its place, a little polar bear looking creature with a drippy running nose appeared.

"Cub, cubchoo!" it cooed. The little polar bear looked around and took in the surroundings, slightly cringing when it felt the hot sun shine on its back. Dawn felt her heart melt and gathered the baby pokemon in her arms. Jimmy and Marina looked at each other and smiled when they saw her reaction.

"Cubchoo was hatched from an egg and it's only been in a pokeball for a few weeks," the aqua haired beauty clarified. "Take good care of it; the Beartic that laid the egg was nice enough to give it to us. Jimmy and I helped it find its way back to its nest after a horrible snow storm."

"It's absolutely adorable!" Dawn gasped as she nuzzled the furry creature. Cubchoo squealed a little and laid its head in the crook of her neck, while sucking its paw. "Oh my gosh, he's absolutely precious!" Dawn cooed. The bluenette looked up to see Marina and Jimmy close and smiling and when she looked down, she noticed something glittering.

"Marina...what's on your hand?" Dawn asked, her voice already rising up an octave. Marina slyly smiled as she held up her hand.

"Don't think too much of it, but it's just a promise ring," the aqua haired girl laughed. "I already know I want to spend the rest of my life with Jimmy but we're just not ready to settle down just yet," she smiled softly as Jimmy nodded. Dawn's smile faded a bit, but she nonetheless smiled, happy for her cousin. "Do we hear wedding bells in your future?" Marina asked and watched as Dawn's smile faded even more.

"No, but you can hear them in Misty's," Dawn replied, her smile small but her eyes a bit dull. Marina gasped and smiled brightly for her friend but her heart reached out to her younger cousin. As if the redhead could sense people were talking about her, Misty walked out of the backyard doors and onto the patio where everyone was gathered with Gary right behind her. Her jade eyes sought out Marina and ran to hug her old friend who she had met when she was with Ash in Johto while Gary just stayed behind and watched his beloved fiancé attack the model and singer.

"Marina, oh gosh, I haven't seen you in so long! How are you?" Misty squealed as the two embraced and rocked back and forth. Letting go, Marina examined the redhead's hand and gasped as she saw the jewel glisten in the sun. Misty heard her and looked down; realizing what she was looking, she then held her hand up so Marina could get a better view.

"Misty, it's gorgeous! I guess Gary was a man after all," the aqua haired girl coyly grinned and Misty flushed while looking down. A heartbeat later, she looked at Marina's hand.

"And I see that you and Jimmy haven't wasted time; a promise ring, that's a pretty big step in a relationship," Misty bantered while grinning widely. Now it was Marina's time to blush and the model and singer bit her lip to repress the girly sigh that was aching to come out. Misty embraced her friend once more. "Congrats Mar, I can't wait for the wedding," Misty giggled and Marina's turquoise eyes widened, and the normally calm and poised girl began to blush and stutter.

"_I_ should be saying that to _you_ missy! I expect I'm invited?" Marina questioned. Though she was mostly joking, she still felt the need to ask. Misty rolled her eyes and Marina's heart thumped a bit, almost taking the reaction the wrong way.

"I'd be crazy not to! I mean, who else is going to plan my wedding?" she asked and from the side, Dawn pouted. Misty noticed it and rolled her eyes. "Besides Dawn, I mean. Having the cousin tag team duo is probably the best decision I could ever make." Although Marina was happy to talk about weddings and happy things, there was a question that was burning in the back of her mind. Jimmy had made his way behind her and wrapped his arms around her petite waist. Marina cut into the conversation, knowing that Misty would no doubt react to this badly.

"Misty...is Ash here?" Marina asked and it became silent; not just silent, but so dead silent, that the only noise one could hear was the faint laughter of May and Drew who were no doubt being lovey-dovey with each other. Misty swallowed and Gary, who had been slowly making his way over, almost ran to her and placed his hand on her shaking shoulder.

"Yea, he is here. And he's already picked a bone with just about everyone here," Gary answered for Misty, his voice taking on an icy cool and his gaze was steely and distant. Marina sighed and shook her head slowly, remembering the good times when she, Jimmy, Ash, Brock, and Misty all went on journeys and were friends. Misty sighed heavily and Gary pulled her into his chest, comforting her by placing a soft kiss on her temple. Reluctantly releasing her, Gary walked away, his strides long, angry, and determined, all the way into the house, taking care to slam the door behind him. The girls exchanged nervous looks, but thought nothing of it so they just watched him walk away and hoped that Gary wouldn't do anything bad.

* * *

Gary Oak was furious. Not only was he furious about Ash and hurting each of his friends in some way, shape, or form, but he was also mad at himself for not being able to fix it. Running a hand through his hair in a frustrated manner, the prodigious grandson stormed up to his temporary room. He saw that the tux he had ordered was here and someone had delivered it up to his room, taking the time to wrap it in a cover. On top of the bag, however, was a bouquet of flowers, pink carnations to be exact, and a little note.

That was the absolute last straw. Clenching his hands into fists and digging his nails into his palm to keep from screaming at the top of his lungs, Gary marched over to the suit and flowers. It was then that he noticed a piece of crinkled paper; it wasn't fancy like the paper that Misty had received, but a crudely ripped piece of notebook paper that had clearly been ripped out and hastily written on. On the lined paper, was a bunch of barely legible scrawl, but was still legible enough to make Gary's blood boil. The young professor swallowed thickly with every intention of just crumpling the disgusting thing, but decided against it, knowing that all of this desperation and malice had to come to an end at some point. Scanning the note once more, Gary carefully folded it and tucked it into his wallet for safekeeping. Tomorrow, all of this would finally come to an end.

Unbeknownst to the brunette Oak, there was someone outside the door, waiting to hear everything that was going on outside. Satisfied that all was going according to plan, he smirked to himself and slinked to the other side of the hallway where his room was located. If all went well and exactly to plan tomorrow, Misty would be back in his arms tomorrow; it was only a matter of time and patience. But as he made his way to the room, the raven haired devil's chocolate brown eyes met a pair of leaf green eyes that could only belong to one person. His smirk faltered as they stared at each other and the girl offered him a small smile. He nodded curtly, walked the remaining distance to the door, and then closed it. The night would be long...but his plan to get Misty back was worth it.


	10. Day 7: The Final Day Pt 1

**So remember when I said that this story would be ending in January? Yea...I lied. School has gotten to me and I felt like I owed you guys something because I don't want to be that person who leaves everything half done. I made the mistake of starting too many stories at once, and Poke Reunion is my baby. But there are other stories on the way, other stories that haven't even been posted yet. I have a lot in store for you guys and I'm even delving into the world of smut, something I haven't written in a very long time. **

**Like I said before, Poke Reunion is my baby, something that I started a while ago and never expected to become this big to me. I absolutely love Pokemon, but all good things must come to an end. As Adam Levine once sang, "Even the sun sets in Paradise". But now worries! After this story ends, I'll finish Trouble in Paradise, then start back up with Those High School Sweethearts. I'll also be updating my HP stories and my TVD story (rated M), so be sure to check those out! Now, some info about the actual chapter. **

**I split this chapter up because first of all, I felt that I needed to post something and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. Second of all, this kind of sets the tone, making it sweet, but also dark and ominous, for Gary and Ash's showdown. I foreshadow quite a lot in this chapter so it shouldn't be too hard to guess what's going to happen, but you'll just have to wait and see. This just basically breaks down each couple in this story and gives them a few paragraphs to shine and really show what's going on in their minds...so I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Now enough with my insistent rambling, and let's get on with this chapter!**

**~Deepika**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Final Day pt. 1**

* * *

Misty woke up with a slight feeling of shock. Seven days had passed by in a flash, and it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be with a certain raven haired demon in the midst of it all. The redhead honestly couldn't believe that today was the day of the reunion and that everyone would be all dressed up but also packed up to leave in the morning or late night. She felt slightly hollow at the thought of leaving her friends but she was also happy because now she would be able to go home, move into a new house with Gary, and then start to plan their wedding. That was a secret that she hadn't told any of her friends. Even though she and Gary had been dating for five years, they were still living in a small apartment that was right next door to the gym. But now, she and Gary were ready to move on to the next step and live in an actual house that also wasn't far from the Cerulean gym. Getting out of bed, Misty pulled on a robe to warm her bare body and headed into the shower, unaware of a pair of brown eyes staring after her.

Gary had awoken before Misty and had taken to watching her sleep, relishing in the fact that she looked so peaceful when she was in deep slumber. Her body was completely relaxed and her lips turned up into a gentle smile. He loved watching her sleep and it gave him time to think about what he was going to do today. Shifting his body to the other side, the young professor glanced at his discarded pants that contained the slip of paper that would basically dictate his future. He didn't want to do it, but he loved Misty and would do anything for her. Misty knew nothing of the note; only the flowers that had been placed in the room by Smithie. Her expression had been angry and she was ready to go storm off to Ash's room, but Gary had made sure that their last night in this room was perfect, sweet, and gentle. Gary had made sure that she went to sleep happy so that when the time came, she wouldn't be too angry at him.  
He had taken the time to memorize every feature of her and try to keep that in mind when he finally went to go confront Ash. Gary knew it would upset Misty but he needed to do this, not only for himself, but for the two of them. Gary was tired of Ash coming in the way of their relationship and it was time to end it once and for all. While stuck in a trance of deep thought, Gary didn't hear the bathroom door open and close. A warm source entered his proximity and it only took him a second to register that his lovely fiancé was sitting on his lap in her fluffy bathrobe, her carrot orange hair messily tied up and her feet curled up towards him. She smiled a dazzling smile; one that sent him to cloud nine and almost made him give up the idea of meeting Ash before the party. Gary sighed as she nuzzled his neck, planting a soft kiss at the crook, making him wrap his arms around her waist and pull her closer.

* * *

The feeling just wouldn't go away. The lingering feeling of something foreboding, the feeling of a solid pit of dread making its way into her stomach; something just wasn't right. May Hayden was usually an optimist. But she was also very good at making judgments and judging people. She was open minded but not to the point of naivety. But the one thing that May prided herself in her ability to follow her instincts and have them work in her favor. Right now her instincts were saying to watch the reunion because something bad was going to happen there.

She had been tossing and turning the whole night in her and Drew's bed, falling asleep and waking up over and over, not really able to catch some shut eye. The female Hayden was currently snuggled under the covers and in Drew's arms as the latter slept soundly and was unaware of the turmoil going through her mind. May had looked over everything and coordinated the whole party by herself with the occasional help from Marina and Dawn. She had pride in this party and wanted more than anything to have it perfect without a hitch. A slight groan from above her was heard and the brunette looked up to see her husband wake up and groggily blink his eyes in an effort to wake up. She composed herself and put on a small smile, trying to spare him the worry of something so trivial that probably wouldn't happen in the first place.

Drew yawned and shifted his body over so he was facing his wife. His eyes scanned her face and he frowned as he noticed the worry in her eyes and the stress lines all over her face. Holding back a sigh, Drew leaned forward and brushed his lips over her cheek. She offered him a weak smile as if still trying to assure him that she was fine. He shook his head in slight amusement and kissed her nose then grabbed her hand and heaved her forward so they were both sitting up on the bed. May sighed in contentment and snuggled her head into Drew's chest, the covers falling off and revealing their bare bodies. Drew glanced over at the clock and was disappointed to see that they had to be up and ready in an hour and a half, and knowing the both of them, they would take the whole time to get ready. May too had noticed the time and, by then, had fully removed the sheets from her body, giving Drew a full view. She noticed him staring and a smirk rose to her lips making Drew frown and stand up. May's eyes unconsciously drifted down his body and he smirked as she stared at him. They both came close to each other and then May quickly broke away and ran for the bathroom but not before Drew grabbed her by the waist and held her bridal style. May squealed but stopped when he pressed a brief kiss to her lips and cheeks, both heading into the bathroom.

An hour later, the two made their way downstairs and were pleasantly surprised that Leaf was the only one downstairs. She was sitting in the kitchen eating a banana while talking to Smithie. May had just gone into the kitchen to grab something out of the fridge but had stopped when she heard Leaf and Smithie talking. It felt intrusive to interrupt a private conversation so May just turned away and headed back to the living room where Drew had made his place on the couch. Surprised the brunette was back so early, he gave her a questioning look, but she shook her head and looked away. Footsteps echoed on the wooden stairs and the Hayden duo looked up to see Misty and Gary sleepily make their way downstairs. Gary was looking slightly tense while Misty was too sleepy to even care where she was going, which would explain how she would have almost tripped on the last step had Gary not been there to catch her.

"Good morning you two," May greeted her friends, who just blearily nodded back. Right behind them was Marina and Jimmy who were both wide awake. Marina was fully dressed as if heading out to a business conference, clad in a burgundy turtleneck sleeveless sweater dress and black tights and high heels, while Jimmy was just in house clothes. Perking an eyebrow, May voiced her question. "Mar, where are you going dressed up all fancy-like?" May asked and Marina smiled gently.

"I have a business meeting but I'll be back in the afternoon. It's about my modeling career," Marina clarified and May nodded thoughtfully while Drew dozed on her shoulder. Misty and Gary had made their selves comfortable on the other loveseat couch, talking quietly to each other. Misty looked slightly upset while Gary looked apologetic and pleading. The four other inhabitants of the room looked at each other worriedly as their voices got a bit louder.

"But why do you have to go? I want us to come in together," Misty pleaded with her fiancée. Gary sighed and held her hands in his, slowly thumbing the engagement ring that adorned her finger. "It would feel wrong to just walk in without you," Misty added, her voice taking on a slight whine.

"Mist, it'll only be for a while. I'll be back in time for the actual greeting and stuff," Gary groaned while Misty bit her lip. "I won't be long, I swear. The last thing I want is for people to see you alone and guys to come up and swoon you," Gary smiled softly and Misty finally conceded, having pity on the love of her life. She glared at him, but it was a stern mother kind of stare which told him that he better keep his promise.

Seeing that everything was fine, Marina headed out while Jimmy just flopped onto the one seat arm chair. Now all that was left was for Dawn, Paul, Soledad, Harley, Brock, and Suzy to wake up. No one was really willing to wait for Ash since having him downstairs while everyone else was there would just ensure an inevitable fight. The couples looked at each other, shocked that it was already the last day. Time had gone by so fast and no one knew what was going to happen. May's expression was still worried no matter how many times Drew told her that he would make sure nothing happened. Her arms were crossed along her midsection and her shoulder was the home to Drew's sleeping head.

Half an hour later, Soledad and Harley along with Brock and Suzy had made their way downstairs. May received a text from Dawn saying she wasn't feeling well and Paul was staying with her. Shrugging her shoulders lightly to wake up Drew, May stood up to stretch before leading the whole gang to the dining room where a luxurious breakfast would be served shortly. This time, however, there were no awkward seating arrangements so the idle chit chat was low and enjoyable, foreshadowing an inevitable spark during the reunion. After a delicious breakfast that should really have been called a buffet, the idols and stars of the pokemon world exchanged their goodbyes before breaking off. May was glad that everything was going according to plan and she was glad that nothing out of the ordinary seemed to be happy.

She and Drew got up together as the last ones and helped the butlers clear off the dishes despite their continuous refusals. May kissed her husband before pulling on her shades and heading outside of their mansion and out front to greet the decorators and everyone who would be helping with the last minute details of the event. Clad in a tube top, biker shorts, sneakers, and a high ponytail, the brunette was almost an exact replica of her ten year old self who had just started out on her journey. How much time had changed her and all her group of friends. Everyone had begun to pair off and begin their own lives together, as a family; something that May hoped to do one day. She was excited to finally have this event occur, far too tired for her own good of all the Ash drama that had surrounded her and her friends for the past week. May sighed audibly then composed herself as she led the decorators to the great hall where the actual dinner and socializing would be taking place. As she went on and on about the decorations to the party, she just couldn't help feeling like she had forgotten something...something important.

* * *

Harley and Soledad were walking in the rose garden when they spotted Gary Oak talking on his Pokédex about something. Not being close enough inhibited their full understanding, but it was obvious that Gary was extremely frustrated. Neither of them had ever seen the brunette professor so riled up about something, except when it came to Misty. Usually, the thought would have struck them, or at least Soledad, weird, but the fact of the matter was that Gary had been on a short fuse when it came to the Ash and Misty topic that it wasn't really out of the ordinary to see the promising professor like this. Not wanting to be obvious, Soledad nodded a greeting to Gary who had just seen them. Soledad's purple haired husband was still staring so Soledad nudged his shoulder and Harley waved a bit too enthusiastically. However, Gary was once more engrossed in his conversation and paid no attention to it.

Walking past, Soledad hit Harley on the shoulder and rolled her eyes good-naturedly when he pouted and rubbed his arm. She sighed and turned to him, her arms on his chest and his arms around her waist. While most people thought him to be too feminine and annoying, Soledad found him beautiful and persistent to the point where some may think it annoying. While she was calm and wise, Harley was passionate and carefree; not really minding whatever came out of his mouth. That was what made him the perfect match for her; they balanced each other out while not dousing the other one too much. Besides, Harley had grown over the years and it was obvious to see where his toned muscles were, and since he no longer wore the ridiculous Cacturne getup, Harley actually looked quite masculine. It also helped that his hair was now short and went a little past his ears; the scruff on his face only added to the effect. Said man brushed his lips along her cheek, his dark stubble pricking her silky soft skin.

"Sol, hon, you're killing me here. I can't read your face right now," Harley murmured softly, pressing a feather light touch onto her jaw line. Soledad closed her eyes as she relished the feeling of the love of her life's lips on her body, igniting a tormenting storm inside of her body that she fought to keep down. Her cool and calm exterior always cracked and weakened when it came to Harley, and when Harley's thumb began rubbing her almost flat belly, the peach haired woman almost lost it. Gripping fistfuls of his shirt, Soledad kissed his lips and smiled softly.

"May's been looking worried these past few days. She tries to hide it but I can see it even when she thinks that no one notices. I've seen Drew looking at her as well; he's beginning to become concerned," Soledad clarified and Harley's eyes brightened in understanding. They were a tight-knit family and he and Soledad acted as the parents of the dysfunctional group; it had always been that way. It was no secret that Soledad had always harbored motherly affection for May and especially Drew. The grasshead and the respected peach haired woman went way back, all the way to Drew's roots of coordinating. That fact alone made it obvious that the both of them were close friends and when Soledad had met May, there had been an instant motherly affection. She had always offered the younger brunette advice, whether it was coordinating or boy (Drew) advice. So it was only obvious that Soledad would be worried for her two favorite children of sorts. Her normally calm exterior was cracking and the worry was showing. Harley leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Sol, they'll be fine. Everyone will be fine, guaranteed. You know that May and Drew would never let anything bad happen," the purple haired man reassured his wife. Soledad sighed and hugged her husband, happy that she had him as her rock. He was the only one who could calm her down or reassure her whenever she went into slight panic mode. A soft giggle escaped Soledad's lips and Harley looked at her, a smile tugging at his own lips.

"Look, the sky's starting to turn pink and purple even though the sun is still up...it's almost like how you proposed to me," Soledad whispered, a faint blush invading her cheeks. Harley grinned and turned her around so her back was facing his chest and his hands were able to caress her still slightly flat stomach. It was weird that so much time had occurred but she knew that in a few minutes they had to go back to get ready.

* * *

Dawn groaned as she got up from her haven of soft sheets. She had been feeling like crap the whole day and she honestly didn't want to do anything. She was sore (from more than one thing) and cranky and miserable. Her stomach was woozy and her head was pounding as if two steel doors were closing on either side of it. It was dark in the room since the light bothered her, and the bluenette was shocked when a shadow loomed behind her. Softly gasping, she was relieved to see Paul, an apologetic look written on his face. He held two pills of aspirin and a glass of water.

Thankful, she accepted the medication and gulped it down, the drugs already doing their work. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. Dawn gawked as she noticed the time, but due to the still painful headache and stomach, she took her time getting out. Paul looked over at her worriedly as she struggled to maintain upright and not collapse. "Are you ok?" he asked, his voice a soft whisper as to not aggravate Dawn's head. Dawn shot him a strained smile and nodded, not wanting to miss this dinner for anything.

"I'm fine...I'm sure I'll get over the nausea. I've just got to move around; no need to worry," she replied and Paul nodded, not entirely convinced. Dawn looked at her boyfriend and rolled her eyes though her smile gave her away. "I promise I'll come right back if I feel really sick. Honestly; don't worry!" Dawn laughed a little and Paul sighed, as he pulled her to him and kissed her tenderly on the lips. They pulled away smiling though Dawn eventually pulled away to get ready.

"You be careful with Ash around there. I didn't trust him back then, and I certainly don't trust him now," Paul said softy and Dawn sighed, tears threatening to spring to her eyes. Ash had been her best friend and her rock throughout the years and it really hurt her to see him act like this, all because of one girl. One girl who had given him a chance and _he_ had royally screwed it up. Dawn ran a hand through her hair and gave Paul a small smile that reflected the sadness in her eyes.

An hour later, Dawn stood in front of the mirror admiring her reflection. No, she wasn't self-absorbed, but she also wasn't a low-self-esteemed person either. Dawn was wearing a short above the knee blue dress. The bust was a sparkly royal blue that shined when the light reflected off of it. The skirt part of it was a dark navy blue that was longer in the back than in the front and had a silk material over the softer material that touched her skin. Her blue hair was tied up into an elegant knot on the top of her head with a few reluctant strands sticking out. She wore peep toe navy pumps and a locket that bore the promise ring Paul and given her a year ago and her six pokeballs. She also wore the gold charm bracelet that Paul had given her for her birthday the first year they had started dating. Her makeup was light and her lips were a Barbie pink. The bluenette turned around to see Paul, who was now the same height as her when she wore her heels, standing behind her, holding his bowtie helplessly. A smile curved her lips and brought the light back into her eyes that had been dull for a good portion of the day.

As Dawn busied herself with Paul's tie, Paul decided to examine his girlfriend. How he had been blessed with someone like her was beyond him, but he would never _ever_ take her for granted. Seeing her almost form a relationship with Ash had convinced him to not waste time and let her go. She looked beautiful tonight and the fact that this beautiful creature would be standing next to him tonight made his heart race and his palms slightly sweat. People thought he felt nothing but anger; if only they could see him now. Never in his life had Paul ever felt this way about someone- someone to challenge him, keep him on his toes, make his insides tingle when they smiled at him, never had his heart flutter when they complimented him. Never had anyone ever made his heart constrict with pain when they cried or made him want to move Heaven and Hell just to see that sparkling smile again. It was then that Paul realized that he loved Dawn; not just loved, but _needed_, wanted _forever_- and those were pretty big words for the onyx haired Pokemon Master.

Dawn noticed the pensive look on Paul's face but decided not to comment. She also decided not to tell him that she had actually finished tying his tie for at least two minutes. The bluenette had relished the fact that she would keep her hands on Paul's chest without him grumbling or telling her to let go. Seeing Paul in deep thought was nothing new, but it worried her because it meant that he was either thinking about her, Ash, or her and Paul. Mentally shaking her head, Dawn lightly squeezed her boyfriend's shoulder and smiled widely as he took her hand and led her out of the room.

* * *

"Can you zip up my zipper?" May asked, making her way to Drew and pushing her brunette hair over one shoulder, revealing the back of the sexy number she was currently wearing. It was a classic red tube dress that cinched at her stomach, revealing her stunning figure, and flowed down to mid thigh. The fabric was bunched to her right the skirt part of it had a layer of frilly red fabric. It was a low back and Drew had to catch his breath when her black stiletto heels (which gave the illusion that her cream legs went on forever) clanked over to him. The back of the dress was just as fitting as the front; her back assets were definitely defined and left very little to the imagination. May's brunette hair was curled to perfect waves that flowed over her shoulder. Her eyes were a neutral look with thick black winged liner and some liner on her waterline. Dark red lips and light blush finished the look. Her wrist adorned her pokemon charm bracelet and she wore her engagement and wedding ring.

The green haired man hugged her waist from behind and let his hands stroke her waist as they made their way up her back leaving tingles as his feather light touch ignited a path of passion that left her knees almost shaking. All while the zipper reach its destination on her mid back, Drew's hot breath was on her neck and his lips pressed firmly onto her neck as he finished and his hands were on her shoulder blades moving up and down. May's breath caught in her throat and she had to swallow several times before being able to talk.

"Drew..." May gasped as his lips traveled further down. Grabbing his hands May pulled away and turned herself around so she was facing Drew. His face was slightly flushed and his green eyes dark with lust. Smiling coyly, May slowly buttoned his shirt, making sure to leave two open, and pat down his shirt so there were no wrinkles. His silk green shirt that was tucked into his black dress pants along with the loose red tie gave him a bad boy look and his floppy green hair only added to the effect. Pressing a kiss to his lips May pulled away and grabbed his hand, comically pulling his towards the door. Chuckling softly, Drew gave in and let her pull him out the door and shook his head, knowing that although she was mature and an amazing wife, she would always be the same kid May at heart.

* * *

Soledad and Harley made it back to their room in the mansion with a few hours to spare. Soledad had gone to get ready but Harley decided to lay down on the bed and just rest. He had been feeling tired and emotionally exhausted for the past few days, but he knew it was worth it. Tonight, the press would undoubtedly be there, and he and Soledad planned to make the announcement of Soledad's pregnancy in front of everyone. He knew it was May and Drew's night, but it was also Soledad's night, and they had actually received the news of the baby exactly one month ago. Running his hand through his short purple hair, Harley closed his eyes, letting himself drift off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Soledad was busy getting ready. Slipping into her one shoulder coral cocktail dress, the mother-to-be was a stunning sight to see. The front of the dress had the illusion of crinkled fabric in huge bunches that went diagonal, but looked beautiful and helped to hide the small bump already forming. The one shoulder strap was the same color but was in the shape of flowers that went all the way around her shoulder blades and down the back where it connected to the back of the dress that was smooth and normal-looking and had a concealed zipper. The dress ended around the middle of her back but it was modest enough that she looked mature. The actual dress ended a little below mid thigh and she wore her pokemon charm bracelet that shined against dress. Her usual ensemble of a wedding ring and engagement was on and she wore some nude pumps that completed her outfit. Her peach hair was up in a high ponytail and her eyes had a nude look with dark red lips, thick black liner on her top, brown liner on her waterline, and dramatic false lashes.

Stepping outside the bathroom where she was getting ready, the peach haired coordinator was greeted by the sight of her husband who was looking adorable as he slept. Resisting the urge to squeal, Soledad smiled and went over to the dresser where she laid out his suit. Deciding that she was hungry, Soledad called room service and ordered, making sure that there was enough to feed her and Harley. Finally accomplishing everything she needed to, Soledad decided to sit down on the chair and just watch Harley, knowing that she loved the man more than anything in the world. They had started out as childhood best friends and grown into lovers. It didn't matter that Harley had been a crazed somewhat psychopath before. All that mattered was that he changed and he now loved Drew and May as his children and family. Because that was what they were; a family- and Soledad could never imagine her family without any of the other three people there.

As if feeling the heat of her stare, Harley stirred in his sleep and eventually cracked an eye open, a tired smile forming on his lips when he met her bright pink eyes. His mouth opened but a yawn overtook him and he stretched slowly, revealing the muscles he had gained with years of working out. Once gaining his senses, Harley smiled widely at the sight of Soledad; noting the suit on the bed, he got up quickly- shirtless, mind you- and grabbed it, making his way to the bathroom.

* * *

She was beautiful. Actually, she was more than beautiful; she was a goddess, and he could never for the life of him figure out how he deserved an amazing creature like her. She was in her own league and he always had to remind himself to not take her for granted. Looking at her now, Gary Oak knew he would never take the soon to be Mrs. Oak for granted ever again. After spending a whole week of Ash trying to win Misty back, the young professor would make sure to tell his lovely fiancé that he loved her as much as he could; to make sure that she knew how much she meant to him and how much she had really changed his life.

Misty was wearing a simple, pure blue one strapped skintight dress that hugged her body in all the right places. She wore black stilettos and a chunky bracelet on one hand and her pokemon bracelet on the other hand. She had on huge pearl earrings and a pearl choker necklace. Her hair was elegantly curled and piled up on her head but her swooped bangs that had grown into one giant bang was still straight but was styled so it wrapped around her forehead and fell near to her eyebrows. Her makeup was a subtle black smoky eye that had just enough pop as to bring definition to her eyes but not make her look like she was punk.

Walking over to her fiancé, Misty just stared as he had his slacks low on his hips and his dress shirt unbuttoned and wide open. His abs were just begging to have someone stare at them all day, but as Gary told her, he had to be somewhere. As much as she wanted to walk with him and make sure everyone knew that he was hers, Misty knew that whatever Gary had to do was important by the look in his eyes. Swallowing the nervous lump in her throat, Misty tried to calm the butterflies that were fluttering in her stomach. Something was going to happen tonight- she had a gut feeling. Gary kissed her forehead, long and gently and slowly rubbed her arms up and down, as if feeling her for the last time. She pulled him closer to her body so they were chest to chest and she kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Tangling her hands in his chestnut spikes, they pulled apart and magnetized together once more.

"Misty, babe," Gary panted as he pulled apart. Misty snapped back into reality and stepped back, thinking he didn't like it. As if reading her thoughts, Gary came into her proximity again, and his scent overtook her senses and sent them on overdrive. "Misty, I love you baby, you know I do. But I have to go and you're distracting me!" His voice took on a slight whine at the end and Misty resisted the urge to laugh. Kissing him one last time, she slowly buttoned his shirt and then pulled away from him to hand him his belt. Gary took it, all the love he felt for her shining in his chocolate eyes.

"Be careful," the carrot-head whispered against her lover's lips as he nodded and finished dressing himself. Finally grabbing his suit jacket, Gary walked out the door, his signature wave the last thing she saw of him. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes; she didn't like this feeling of something going horribly wrong, but she knew it was silly. She was just suffering from separation anxiety, she assured herself, and she felt like a pansy. Clearing her throat loudly, she heard her footsteps echo around the empty hotel room and stop in front of the mirror. Misty shook her head; she was a strong and confident woman and everyone knew she was engaged to Gary. Besides, he promised to be there for the press, and Gary didn't break his promises. So then why did she feel as if something wasn't right?

* * *

**Stay tuned for part 2 coming soon!**


	11. Day 7: The Final Day Pt 2

**All rightie guys I lied. I decided to split chapter 11 in two parts partially because I couldn't stand this story to end xD Just kidding, I actually can't wait for this story to end because 1. ) I know how it's going to end. 2.) I can work on my other stories and just complete them. 3.) I can start on the spin-off story/ sequel to this story! **

**So chapter 11 is starting to wrap things up; there is probably going to be one more chapter and then an epilogue, so I'm estimating the final story to be about 13 chapters. Thank you all for sticking with me through my writer's block and the amount of crap I have during the summer. It's surprising how much work junior year is . **

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as always. 5 1/4 pages and 3,000+ words later, here is chapter 11! Now enough of my insistent rambling, and enjoy the chapter!**

**~Deepika**

* * *

Chapter 11: The Final Day pt. 2

* * *

It was calm and bright, the lights of the ballroom bathing it in a warm soft yellow that gave the room a homey feeling. The string quartet was already there along with May and Dawn, who were all ready in their dresses. The soothing sound matched the bright colors of the sunset that flooded through the giant windows. May looked around her masterpiece, sighing happily as everything started to come together. The food was being transported in carts onto the giant buffet tables that framed the entire length of one wall and the chefs were running around making sure everything was made to perfection.

"May, this looks amazing," Dawn smiled at her long time friend, though she wasn't surprised. All Haydens were bound to create beautiful and creative sights, such as this place. The sun set literally made the room look like a piece of heaven, shining on the tables and the various tapestries around the wall. Even though the actual event wouldn't start in an hour or so, Dawn had come with May so she wouldn't have to plan all of this and oversee everything by herself. She still felt slightly sick, but she knew that she had a duty to stay here.

"Aw, thank you. Arceus knows I spent three months trying to get all of this ready. I'm just happy everything is finally happening and nothing is going wrong," May replied, though her insides begged to differ. She still had a gut feeling that something was going to happen, but she pushed it aside, knowing she was being silly.

"Have no fear; the life of the party is here!" A voice boomed loudly and both girls turned around to see Jimmy with Marina right by his side. She had come back a couple of hours ago and had decided to get ready and help with the planning. Marina had come dressed in a Chiffon concise fitted dark aqua halter dress that came all the way down to her mid-thigh. She wore beige tights with black pumps and her pokemon bracelet was the only jewelry she had on. Giant diamond flower earrings adorned her ears while shimmery golds and pinks shaped her eyes. Marina's bright blue hair was curled to perfection as the top part of her hair was up and the rest just fell down her back and over her shoulders.

"Life of the party, sure," Dawn whispered sarcastically to May, who just giggled when Jimmy gave the three women a toothpaste commercial grin. Jimmy, who had taken off his signature hat, looked dapper in his silk blue dress shirt and slacks along with dress shoes. His navy hair was still as unruly as ever, yet he had this mature look that made May realize how much they had all grown up. The two bluenetts were hand in hand and surveying the room as the final preparations were being made. The sigh of the maids made May look up and roll her eyes.

Drew Hayden had walked in with all of his pride and glory and caused half of the entire staff to swoon. May rolled her eyes once more and walked over to him, her hips swaying more than usual because of her heels. The grass-head even had the audacity to wink at one of the maids which caused May to slap his arm slightly. Smirking slightly at her annoyed look, the green haired man pulled her in and kissed her while murmuring something. May struggled to get away, as other people were watching but that didn't stop her husband. Finally managing to get away, she flipped her brunette hair over her shoulder and sauntered away to Dawn and Marina who were giggling at the scene. Checking the time, Drew sighed as he realized that he would have to plaster a fake smile in just a few minutes, when the guests would start to arrive. It wasn't that he didn't like parties and was antisocial; he just didn't like large crowds and such.

It was when Leaf, Paul, Harley, Solidad, Brock, Suzy, Elizabeth, James, and Misty all came in that the event had really been started. Now the event was in full blast with the music playing and the food all ready and heated up with the portable gas stove burners. The chatter was meaningless but present nevertheless and May looked around, happy that things were going alright. She took a deep breath and composed herself. The press would be arriving soon enough.

* * *

Gary had never realized how spooky a forest could be at night without any moonlight. Of course when he had first started out on his journey, he had encountered moonless nights in the forest, but he had always had a lantern or a flashlight. Yes, he had his pokemon, but he knew that they were only the last resort because he didn't want to call any attention towards himself. It was scary how it was pitch black with absolutely no sound except for the crunching of dead leaves under his feet.

A chill ran down his spine, and the young professor chastised himself for being so scared. He knew that nothing would happen and that they were just going to talk and solve the whole Misty problem. He entered a huge clearing that was surrounded by trees and completely cut off from civilization. There were a few dead leaves on the ground, but enough to give away Gary's position in a heartbeat. He took a deep breath; they were just here to talk. But Gary should have known it wouldn't be that easy.

It started with the entrance of another pair of footsteps as the young professor was suddenly met with the glare of his raven haired rival. The cold, calculated glare should have been his first warning, but no; Gary had to be the noble gracious one and give his old friend a chance.

"Ash." Gary monotonously greeted the raven haired pokemon master. Ash said nothing, his glare speaking volumes. A wave of sadness washed over Gary; it saddened him that their relationship had withered into this exact moment, a competition of love for a certain red haired woman, and no words were able to be exchanged. "Ash please; I don't want us to be like this. You've gotta understand," Gary began but Ash cut him off.

"10 years Gary; _10 motherfucking years_ I was with her, and not once did she give you the time of day. _I_ was there to set her free. _I_ was the one who helped her follow her dreams. _I_ was the one who gave her the whole god damn world and what do _I_ get? Absolutely nothing! Why is it that every single time one good thing happens in my life, _you find a way to take it all away_?" Ash bellowed, the power of his words physically making Gary stagger back a few steps. "I've tried so hard to give her everything she wants," His voice had become soft, lethal, almost. "What is it that you have, that I don't?"

A horrible burn in his stomach spread throughout his body as a wave of pathetic shame washed over his entire body. He knew he had been the biggest jerk back then, but he never knew how much it affected Ash. "Ash, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you had to go through all of that, but I don't regret it. Somehow, the choices I've made in my life have led me to my wake; the one thing in the world that can keep me going. Ash, in all honesty, you're my brother-"

"_SHUT THE HELL UP_!" Ash roared, stopping Gary short. Something had cracked in the young man and sent him to a downward spiral into hell. "You will never be a brother to me. You will never be a friend to me. You will never be anything to me _you worthless piece of crap_." Tears burned in the back of his eyes. Gary and Ash used to be tighter than brothers and now... Now they were nothing and there was nothing that Gary could do to fix their crumbled tower of friendship.

"Please Ash, please, there has to be a way to fix this... I won't let us go down like this!" Gary pleaded, his cobalt eyes shining with sincerity. Sincerity that Ash decided to ignore.

"No, no more nonsense talk. Misty is mine, and the moment you leave her life, she will come running back to me," Ash said, his voice as hard as flint. Gary's eyes hardened at that thought. No more time to plead for friendship. If worst came to worst, he was willing to fight for Misty Waterflower. That's when the second warning came.

"Venasaur, let's go," Ash commanded, his voice not at all like the usual chipper tone it used to be when he was ten years old. Gary's eyes widened and he picked up his own pokeball. Blastoise would be furious but Gary knew that if he wanted to get back to Misty, he would have to make quick work of Venasaur; no matter how much he loved that grass pokemon. Gary enlarged his pokeball, his mind whirling with strategies and techniques that he hadn't used in a long time. Though he was a researcher, he never stopped battling and even practiced with Misty all the time. He kissed the pokeball before releasing his long time friend.

"Arcanine, let's go! Make quick work of Venasaur!" Arcanine roared and the flames on his body seemed to become larger as the dog pokemon realized that its master was in danger. A low growl escaped from its lips and it took a step forward, bracing for attack. "Arcanine, flame thrower!" Gary cried, the dog pokemon responding the moment the command left his lips. Ash smirked as if anticipating this the whole time.

"Tranquil, use deflect and protect Venasaur," Ash commanded and the Unova bird pokemon darted out of the trees and put up a defensive barrier that protected Venasaur. Gary gritted his teeth as the powerful flames not only missed the target but bounced back towards Arcanine. Arcanine shook its fur as the flames blasted back at it, but it stood strong.

"All right, if that's how you want to play this then," Gary scoffed, his eyes drowning with disdain. It should have never ended like this. "Blastoise, Electrive, come on out!" Gary called. Gary's first and most loyal pokemon came out first with a loud grunt and cannons already loaded and ready, while Electrive came out second, buzzing with anticipation. They could hear the commotion coming from outside their pokeballs and were anxious to help their master and friend however they could.

"Tran, tranquil!" the bird pokemon cawed. Tranquil had never seen Gary before, so all he knew was that the man standing before his trainer was a threat, and his job was to protect Ash at all costs. Venasaur, on the other hand, knew Gary, had been with Gary from basically, the very beginning. She knew how Gary had been, but she also knew how Gary was now. The young human had changed for the better and she had no idea why her master Ash was so keen on trying to eliminate him. She didn't want to hurt the poor boy, but she knew that master Ash had excellent decision making skills. If Ash thought that Gary was bad, she was going to defend Ash every step of the way.

So when Ash called for a stun spore on Gary, despite all the worrisome guilt forming inside of her, she unleashed her deadly spores. Gary attempted to step back but it was no use; he was rooted to the spot. Tranquil didn't know who this person was, but he was a threat to Ash. The bird pokemon used air cutter, all aimed towards Gary. At the sound of his whimper, Umbreon, Aerodactyl, and Scizor came out. Umbreon quickly used shadow ball on the bird pokemon. Snivy and Oshawott along with Pignite all came out to help Ash, which just further angered Gary's pokemon.

However, while all the pokemon were battling each other, no one noticed Venasaur using vine whip on Gary multiple times. As each vine made contact with Gary's skin, he not only managed to repress his screams, but also the whimpers which his pokemon would definitely have heard. Ash's cold smirk was the last thing that Gary saw before Venasuar's sleep powder rained down on him, causing him to faint and fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

Misty looked around the party in hopes of seeing Gary, worry clouding her eyes as no match came up. Gary should have been here by now, the press had arrived and the grand entrances were starting soon. Gary was going to be there. Gary had promised. _And unlike Ash, Gary didn't break promises_. But it seemed that the young Cerulean professor might have broken his first promise; to not escort Misty to the party. It was bad enough that Gary was an eligible bachelor, but to have to face the humiliation that she would enter the gala on her own was even more self humiliating. Never mind the awkward fact that she would practically be the only one without a date. Blinking back tears, Misty looked around once more in hopes of finding her fiancé.

She saw Kenny and Zoe chatting with each other, laughing at what one of them was saying. Iris, who now sported a sleek shoulder length haircut, was talking with Cilan, both of whom had traveled with Ash a few years ago. Briana was talking with Brendan and Ursula was laughing haughtily with Barry, who just seemed uncomfortable with the pompous woman.

"Misty?" The voice made Misty turn around and smile.

"Leaf, hey," Misty replied, forcing her lips to turn upward into an awkward forced smile. Leaf's cocked brunette eyebrow reminded Misty that Leaf knew almost everything about her and she could never convince the brunette of anything.

"Mist, what's wrong?" Leaf gently asked as to not set Misty off. Instead of angering the fire head, the words seemed to remind her of her predicament and made her look down. "Where's Gary- oh. _Oh_." Leaf almost wanted to smack herself for being so stupid. Misty was a strong person, but underneath it all, she just wanted to be loved and wanted to show everyone that she _could_ be loved; by Gary Oak of all people.

"Oh Misty..." Leaf trailed off, her gaze sympathetic. However, it didn't take long for her to look at the party, realize who was missing, and start to put the pieces together. "Misty," Leaf muttered, her gaze steel cold. Misty looked up, slightly terrified of her friend's expression. "Misty," she repeated. "Do you realize who's missing from the event?"

Misty looked around. "Gary..." the carrot head trailed off, then did a double take. "...Dear Arceus," Misty managed to grate out of her quickly closing throat. All supply of air seemed to have been cut off from her as she realized that Ash and Gary were the only ones missing in the reunion. Her breathing must of gotten heavy because Leaf wrapped her arm around Misty's waist and held her steady. "Leaf, we have to find them," Misty gasped as tears threatened to burn her eyes. She had no idea what Ash was capable of, but if he loved her as much as she thought he did, then things go wrong; fast. Panic began to overtake her sentence and the world seemed to double in front of her eyes.

"Misty, hey Mist, calm down. I'm going to get the whole gang, and we'll go and look for them, ok? _Ok?_" Leaf asked a bit more forcefully when Misty didn't answer. Numbly nodding, the water mermaid's face took on one of determination as the two set out to find their friends.

* * *

Ash looked down at his handy work. Finally, he had managed to beat down and defeat the great Gary Oak. A cold smirk overtook his features and he ordered Venasaur to pick Gary up and deposit his unconscious body somewhere in the forest. The giant leaf pokemon looked skeptical but followed its master's orders anyway, not wanting to be left alone at Professor Oak's garden. It cringed its eyes when the body of the Cerulean professor felt limp in its vines, Venasaur took the body and flung the body into the vast forest. Unable to tear its eyes away, Venasaur watched the slumped body fly and heard the rustle of leaves as the body fell through the trees and a sickening crunch was heard.

There was a deadly silence that encased the forest as Gary's pokemon stood shell shocked for a few moments. They had no idea where their amazing master was or what his condition was like. Blastoise let out a mighty roar that echoed through the forests and Aerodactyl whimpered before flying up. Umbreon hissed and attempted to lunge at Ash but Tranquil attacked the older pokemon, shooting it down almost as quick as it had come up. The rest of Gary's team realized that their kind and good-hearted master was in trouble and they quickly split up, avoiding all of Ash's pokemon's attacks.

Ash's cackling laugh was heard, one that sent a sickening chill through all of his pokemon. They had never heard their master laugh so evilly; so evil that even a Team Rocket cackle could not rival with this laugh. Pikachu had a worried expression on his face for he had never seen Ash like this before. Gary was a friend and had been nothing but nice to Pikachu. Now Pikachu was a wise pokemon, having been with Ash since the very beginning. He knew how Ash's mind worked, how he acted in certain situations, and why he acted in certain ways. And this situation was no different; Ash had been blinded by an unrealistic love, and obsession, almost, and had stumbled down onto the wrong path. Misty loved Gary, and Gary loved Misty, it was as simple as that. Ash had been given a chance many years ago and had blown it; there was no way to fight through and succeed in breaking that kind of love. What Misty and Gary shared was an eternal bond, one that Ash could never know of. It was almost as if the two were bonded by destiny. It pained the yellow mouse to see his master hurt like this, but it also pained him to know that Ash could have very well murdered someone. He had seen Gary's body fly and his acute hearing had allowed him to hear the cracking of bones. Looking up at his best friend and loyal partner, Pikachu suddenly knew three things: 1.) This was not the Ash that he had come to know and love; 2.) Ash had finally snapped and had endangered another human's life; 3.) He had to get help- and fast. Scurrying away, Pikachu darted out of the clearing without Ash noticing and headed toward Hayden Manor.

It took a while, but Pikachu finally found the orange haired girl who had become a close friend of his master and himself. She looked near to tears and was talking to another brunette. Pikachu cooed and jumped up and down, trying to gain the two girls' attention but they were so busy worrying that no one paid any attention to him. Sighing to himself, Pikachu knew one way to get their attention but he knew that Misty would get mad. Silently hoping the humans wouldn't get mad at him, Pikachu released a mild thunderbolt that didn't completely shock everyone, but managed to shock them enough that they yelped at wildly looked around for the source. Pikachu resisted the urge to slap his forehead as he growled to himself.

"Pika, Pikachu!" the yellow mouse called and Misty was the first one to look down and gather the pokemon in her arms, her eyes reflecting a bit of anger in them. "Cha..." Pikachu cooed sadly and nuzzled her neck. Misty's angry gaze softened as she lightly stroked the pokemon.

"Pikachu, do you know what happened to Gary?" Misty asked. Pikachu nodded and covered his head, terrified of seeing her angry glare. "Did you have anything to do with it?" she asked and Pikachu shamefully shook his head, still scared of seeing her angry expression. It was clear enough to Misty that Pikachu wasn't part of it but Ash and his other pokemon were. "How could he do this? _Why _would he do this? I'm not that important," Misty lamented, her voice constricted by the tears that were forming in her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to be in Gary's arms once again. Then it was the brunette next to Misty that spoke.

"Pikachu, please; we're not mad at you, at least, we're not mad if you'll help us find Gary. He means a lot to us, and what Ash did is wrong. You have to help us find him; both of them. Ash should pay for what he did, but he can't do that unless you tell us where he is," Leaf reasoned with the old yellow mouse. Said pokemon had become weary; he really was old beyond his age but he just couldn't give up. As much as he loved Ash like the father he had never had, Pikachu knew that the raven haired boy had to live up to the consequences. "So will you help us?" Leaf asked, making Pikachu realize that he had missed part of the brunette's speech. Pikachu nodded and wriggled out of Misty's arms.

"Pika, chu!" Pikachu nodded enthusiastically, eager to rectify whatever damage Ash had done to this close circle of friends. He began scampering out near the hall but then realized that no one was following him. The pokemon called again, causing the two girls to flinch. Misty looked at Leaf and the two girls nodded but stopped after moving a couple of steps.

"Wait, shouldn't we get someone to find Gary while we deal with Ash? Do you want to split up?" Leaf asked but Misty shook her head.

"No, let's find Ash together. The rest of the people can split up and search for Gary," Misty said and turned to the entire party that had come to a halt the moment Pikachu released his shocking thunderbolt. "Attention everyone; as you may have heard, my fiancé Gary Oak has gone missing and it's all thanks to a certain pokemon master. While this may shock some of you, I strongly urge you to put those feelings behind and split up into groups to find Gary who went missing a few hours ago. Leaf Hana and I are going to find Ash and we'll see what happens from there. Thank you," Misty announced and with that, the two girls followed Pikachu to the forest near Hayden Manor.


	12. Day 7: The Final Day Pt 3

**Well guys, this is it. This is the _final_ chapter of Poke Reunion, not including the epilogue. For those who might be wondering, yes, there will be an Ash/Leaf spin-off since I think I set a nice plot for the next story, tentatively called _Love In A Hopeless Place_. It might change, it might not. I wanted to thank you all for sticking with me but I'll save the emotional sappy stuff for next chapter which will be an epilogue. I really do hope you like this chapter because I put a lot of work into it and I think it turned out quite nicely. Of course ask me in a year and I'll tell you it sucks, but as of right now, I like it. **

**Now enough of my insistent rambling, and let's get on with this final chapter! Hope you enjoy!  
**

**~Deepika  
**

* * *

Chapter 12: The Final Day pt 3

* * *

It was a long and treacherous run through the woods; especially in a nice dress and heels. But fashion was the last thing on Misty's mind as she, Leaf, and Pikachu all made their way to the clearing that no one had knew existed. The others had already begun the search for Gary while the two girls were going to confront Ash. It was a long shot, but Misty figured that if both she and Leaf were to try to reason with Ash, he would finally listen and leave them alone.

Misty had to pause and catch her breath as she and her two companions finally reached their destination. It was a beautiful clearing, and if Misty hadn't had anything else of importance on her mind, she might have stopped and taken the time to soak up all the good aura of the nature. There were a couple of shadows that passed through the trees and it didn't help if the whole clearing was pitch black. Leaf called out her Happiny and made it use flash so the whole forest was illuminated. The first thing that caught Misty's eyes were the speckles of blood on the grass. Bile rose up in her throat as she realized that there could only be one person whose blood could have been spilled that night. She knew Gary was strong, but Ash was not only strong, but crafty as well. He knew how to use pokemon combinations like no other and that fact alone scared her. Leaf looked just as speechless, terrified that her brother in spirit was in danger. A small whimper escaped Misty's lips as she furiously looked around the clearing in desperate hopes of finding either Ash or Gary.

"Misty? Don't worry, Gary's strong. If anything, I'm sure we can find some of his pokemon and they'll lead us to him, ok? No worries," Leaf tried to reassure her friend as the two girls were practically numb to the core. A rustle in the trees made Misty's ears perk up and a low growl to escape her throat. Pikachu scampered in front of the girls as if to offer them his protection. Leaf grasped the redhead's arm as she braced herself and said redhead for the possible danger that was about to approach them. The rustles got louder and louder until Pikachu called its name and Ash came running out of the forest and called out Pikachu's name in relief.

"Pikachu, there you are buddy!" Ash cried, relief coating his words. Pikachu growled and let the electricity spark in its cheeks and hopped back out of Ash's reach. Hurt flooded through the raven hair's eyes as his first and most loyal pokemon rejected him. "Hey, buddy, what's wrong?" Ash asked. Misty bristled at his words; how _dare_ he act as if nothing had just happened? It was apparent that Ash hadn't realized that he and Pikachu weren't the only ones in the clearing. Misty glared dagger at his ignorant form and cleared her throat loudly. Ash's head shot up and his eyes immediately softened when he saw the redhead he had fallen in love with.

"Misty..." he whispered and stood up, completely ignoring Pikachu. "Misty, oh god, I really tried to help Gary, but those wild pokemon were too much. I had no idea they would go so wild, but I guess Gary wasn't strong enough to ward them off. I tried to help him, but he really got himself tied up in a knot. I'm sorry," Ash said and he once again ignored the fact that she was shaking and the tears pouring down Misty's face wasn't due to the fact that Gary was 'dead'.

"How _dare_ you? It's bad enough that you're lying to me, but to scorn Gary's name when he was _clearly_ taken advantage of by _your_ own pokemon?" Misty took one look at Ash's shocked face and bitterly laughed. "Oh, so you didn't think that I wouldn't find out about how you lured Gary into the forest? That he had every intention of trying to make things right with you? That you _completely ignored him_ and then instead asked your own pokemon, who had no idea _who he was_, and _attack_ them? Shame on you Ash, how dare you stand here in front of me and act as if nothing happened?"

"I-I...but..." Ash stuttered, clearly taken aback by the force of her words. Leaf felt tears well up in her eyes. She felt her heart neatly break into two as she looked at the man that she loved. She was terrified of the man, terrified of how he was acting, and how lovesick he looked. How could she have ever fallen in love with a man like this? Someone who would willingly sabotage a perfectly good relationship just to rekindle something that he hadn't had the guts to admit it was extinguished? Misty took one look and Ash's blubbering face and scoffed.

"You disgust me Ashton Ketchum. You know, when we were younger, I used to look up to you, used to think that you were god. You were everything that I wanted to be, everything that I wanted in a man. I wanted you for the longest time and I was on cloud nine when I realized that you and I could be together forever, as cheesy as it sounds. But then you changed, you let your fame and your title get to you and you became this monster that I didn't recognize. Not many people know our secret, Ash, I know for a fact that even Leaf doesn't know. When she was helping me recover from what you did, she just thought it was a nasty breakup. Let's hope that when she does find out, she'll still like you. Because let me tell you something Ash; Leaf is probably the only one who actually likes you as a person right now, and you've given all of us a reason to hate you now," Misty ranted, her eyes blazing and her fists clenching. The way he was looking at her made her uncomfortable but she was beyond pissed with this monster of a man.

"Misty, why don't you understand that I love you, more than Gary could _ever_ love you? What made you choose him over me? I've been with you longer; I've made you happier than any girl on this planet!" Ash cried and Misty felt like pulling her hair out in frustration.

"Do you not remember five years ago Ash? Does hitting me in a drunken stupor bring back any fond memories?" Misty spat sarcastically. Why was he acting like this? Was he so blindly 'in love' with her that he didn't remember what he did in the first place to send her away and right into Gary's arms? Leaf looked onto the conversation with horror chilling her whole body. She knew that Ash had done something bad, but she had never expecting him to become the abusive type that Misty was screaming about. When she had met him in the bar that one night, he had been a wreck and she had been pissed at Misty for the longest time, wondering why the redhead had left the raven haired pokemon master; well, it was no question now. "We had everything Ash! We had the perfect love story and you had to go and ruin it!"

"But Misty, I _love_ you! Why can't that be enough for you? To forgive me for the things I know that I did wrong? Why are you punishing me for this?" Ash asked softly, not understanding Misty's words. Misty sighed in return, carefully choosing her words so he would understand and not blow up on her.

"Ash, you're in love with our past, not me. We had everything- _you_ ruined it, but somehow, your brain is making it so you think that _I_ did something. You have to understand that I've moved on with Gary now. You have to understand that there is no _us_ anymore, and the sooner that you understand that, the sooner you will realize how incredibly stupid and immature you are acting. Gary has been nothing but sweet and supportive towards me and I'm thankful for that. Perhaps if you hadn't let all the fame and power get to your head, we could have had a nice future by now. We would have had a family by now. Why can't you accept that we're on two separate paths now? I love Gary; I'll love him now and I'll love him forever," Misty whispered softly. Ash shook with fury as he fingered his pokeball. Misty didn't notice this as she had her eyes trained on his shaking figure, but Leaf did and was about to call out to her when Ash called out Oshawott to use a deadly hydro pump directly on the redhead. Not knowing who the redhead was, the water pokemon unleashed it.

"Misty!" Leaf shrieked as Misty had a delayed reaction and couldn't react. "Leafeon, leaf storm, intercept that hydro pump and hurl it back to Oshawott!" Leaf cried. It all happened in a blur; Leafeon was suddenly out of her pokeball and was using leaf storm. The hydro pump coincided with the leaf storm creating a beautiful storm with the water swirling in it, making it seem like a water and leaf tornado. Pikachu had cleverly dived away and stood next to Leaf, standing tall and proud against his best friend and master.

Oshawott stood no chance against the deadly attack. Even if the water pokemon wasn't particularly weak against the leaf storm, Leaf's Leafeon was so strong that it could do a mighty amount of damage. The little otter pokemon fainted on contact, scratches covering its entire body. The three humans stood shell shocked as everything happened in a flash. Leaf was panting, the adrenaline having left her body and Ash and Misty were glaring daggers at each other. Misty finally gave up and exhaled softly. A little nudge at her feet. Misty looked down to see Umbreon beckoning its head for her to follow. She instantly recognized it as Gary's Umbreon and quickly hollered at Leaf, who nodded back to Misty, before going to follow Umbreon- Ash made no inclination to stop her.

Leaf stood where she was, her eyes trained on Ash's figure, making sure he wouldn't pull anymore tricks on her. Her eyes had turned a deadly green color and she felt a seed of hatred implant itself in her heart. This man had single handedly destroyed a woman while destroying every relationship he could have possibly had. Tears streamed out of her eyes and Leaf berated herself for ever falling in love with a man like this. She wasn't made for love; she would never have the happy future that all her friends had. There was no love left for her.

Ash stared at the woman in front of him, the woman who had helped him get through his darkest days. The look on her face made him want to go curl up in a ball and just hide away from her and everyone else. Leaf had been the only one to stick with him and for that, he would be forever thankful. But when she looked at him like he was the biggest monster on the planet, it sent a painful jolt through his heart. He didn't like her looking at him like that; like he was the biggest jerk on the planet. Which, admittedly, he was, but he wouldn't ever admit that out loud. Ash opened his mouth to say something but words wouldn't come out. Her piercing gaze was unnerving him and he didn't like that one bit. The other thing he didn't like was Pikachu standing beside Leaf, betrayal swimming in its gaze. Pikachu had never looked at him like that. Realization hit him; he had probably lost the trust and love with every person this planet including his first pokemon.

* * *

Misty, Vaporeon, and Umbreon ran through the forest, the two eevelutions leading the way. Umbreon had found Gary, and by the looks of it, it wasn't pretty. Worry surged through Misty and caused her to push herself harder than she had ever pushed herself before. Images of worst case scenarios flashed past her eyes and it took all of her to not fall down on the forest floor and just break down.

The acrid smell of blood was the first thing that hit her. Words were lodged in her throat as the two pokemon cringed. Tears welled in her eyes and Misty silently berated herself for crying so much. She was the strongest Waterflower of the four. She was the soon-to-be Mrs. Oak; she was the water mermaid. Taking a deep breath, Misty forced herself not to gag and followed the pungent smell. The pooled tears finally fell onto her chin and then her dress as she caught sight of her beloved fiancé.

He had clearly been tossed through the forest which was evident of the vine indents on his dress shirt, or what was left of it, at least. His clothes were torn to shreds and revealed the rest of the scars that were left by a brutal vine whip attack. His head rested on a log; at first, Misty didn't see anything wrong until she saw the pool of red surrounding his head and the dried blood that crusted on his forehead. The poor man was clearly knocked unconscious and was being attended to by his loyal pokemon. Arcanine had a guilty look on its face as he lay protectively by his master and let the flames warm his body. Aerodactyl was patrolling the sides while Blastoise and Electrive stood vigil and had their cannons and electrical sparks, respectively, ready to fire at any given moment. The pokemon all looked up as Misty, Vaporeon, and Umbreon approached them and they all braced for attack until they realized who it was. Not even a heartbeat passed as Misty rushed over to the love of her life.

He looked like he had lost a lot of blood and the pokemon had done everything they could to help him using their basic knowledge of healing. Misty knew that she had to get Gary to the hospital but there was no way she could carry him all on her own. She called out her pokemon who were caught up with everything after a few moments. Misty gently cradled Gary's head and felt for a pulse. It was faint, but present nonetheless, and she felt a surge of hope and relief wash over her body. It was then that Misty noticed that one pokemon hadn't been called out, whose pokeball was stored in the secret compartment of Gary's yin yang necklace. Pressing the center, there was a flash of blue and a confused Lucario appeared. After closing its eyes and reading everyone's mind and aura, it looked down to see Gary in Misty's arms.

Misty looked at the pokemon, the desperation in her eyes nearly unnerving the normally calm pokemon. "Lucario, please help us," Misty brokenly whispered; she could practically hear Gary's lifespan start to diminish and she couldn't lose him- not now, not ever. Lucario noticed the grave looks on his companions' faces and nodded.

_Can you gather all of the pokemon together?_ Lucario asked in his telepathic voice. Misty jolted a little from the surprise intrusion of a stranger's voice in her head but shook it off.

"Yes. Are you going to teleport us?" she asked and Lucario bared his teeth in a smile. The pokemon listened to Lucario and gathered around Misty and Gary.

_I am going to use my aura sphere which will encase you. Then I shall use my psychic powers to teleport you to the hospital. Is that all right mistress Misty?_ Lucario asked and Misty blushed at his formality.

"Just call me Misty, Lucario. And that would be perfect," she nodded solemnly. Lucario closed his eyes and held out his paws. Misty watched with awe as blue energy began to gather in his hands until he was holding a giant blue bubble that he put around them.

_Imagine where you want to go to. I will read your mind and transport you there._ Lucario instructed. Misty nodded and closed her eyes imagining the LaRousse hospital. Lucario scanned her mind for the image and then transported her.

Misty felt a _whoosh_ whiz past her and it then hit her that she was floating invisibly in mid-air. The pokemon all looked around with undisguised awe and looked down upon LaRousse City, noticing that the people looked to like tiny ants to them. _'Hang on Gary; help is on the way,'_

* * *

May closed her eyes as a dizzy spell overtook her. She thought she could hide it but when Drew looked at her with utmost concern, she shook her head. This was a disaster and it was all Ash's fault. Everything she had worked so hard on preparing, he had ruined in a few single hours. It just wasn't fair how Ash always got everything he wanted. Tears welled up in her eyes but she angrily brushed them away. Gary was missing and this was no time to be crying. A call on her Pokedex jolted her out of her thoughts. Seeing that it was Misty, May braced herself and beckoned her friends over to her.

"It's Misty," she said and she answered the Pokedex. "Hello? ...Misty, Misty, calm down, I can't understand a word you're saying! ...Gary's what...in the hospital? ...Where is he? Oh god, we'll be right over," May gasped as she called out Altaria. "Guys, Gary's in intensive care at LaRousse Hospital," May choked and Drew hopped up behind May on Altaria.

"We'll meet you guys there. Come on Altaria, let's go to the LaRousse Hospital," Drew commanded the pokemon he gave to May for her birthday. The blue and white pokemon crowed in response and took off.

The flight to the hospital was tense and scary. May had no idea how her two friends were doing, although Gary was the main concern in the current situation. This shouldn't be happening; they were all good people who had done nothing wrong to the world- hell, she had even saved it a couple of times. May felt a hand on her shoulder lightly caressing her skin and she leaned back into Drew's embrace as tears flooded and spilled from her eyes. Altaria landed at the hospital and May felt slightly awkward when she had to walk into the LaRousse Hospital in a fancy cocktail dress but when she remembered the situation, she immediately shook her head and walked in. Her footsteps faltered as she nearly collapsed in another dizzy spell. Drew caught her in time, his emerald eyes clouded with worry.

"May, since we're here..." he said but May glared at him in a way that had him shutting his mouth in a heartbeat.

"Gary is our main concern, I'm _fine_ Drew," the brunette huffed, sending a steely glare in his direction. Drew glared in return but kept his mouth shut knowing that once May had something in mind, she wouldn't give it up. Finally giving up, he pulled his brunette love into him causing her to let out a small squeal and snuggle into his warm embrace. Drew rested his chin on the top of her head; he would find out what was wrong with his wife...but right now, Gary's life was in stake.

* * *

The constant beeping for torture for her ears and Misty felt like ripping her hair out of her head. Gary's face was scarred, bruised, and crusty with dried blood and the rest of his body wasn't better. His tux that he had grumbled about spending so much money on was ripped into tatters and when they had tried to remove the clothing, Misty had refused, not wanting her fiancé to go through any more pain than he had to, even if he was unconscious.

A sob ripped through her throat and for the second time in her short life, she felt helpless. The man she loved was gone, so close from being torn from the world that had been nothing but kind to him- why it had suddenly turned on him, she had no idea. The tears started to fall and she gasped a breath in as the line on the heart monitor went flat for a moment and then exhaled when it began to beep again. The light gleamed on her engagement ring and Misty felt like chucking it somewhere, the damn thing being a reminder of why Gary was in this mess in the first place.

The doctors had told her that his body had been treated like garbage and that he was lucky to have survived a fall that great. He had broken several bones in his body and his left leg may have sustained permanent damage. The man who had greatly valued his looks and body might disappear forever; the thought of an un-egotistical and un-prideful Gary shocked her to the core, but she knew that she should be happy he was still alive.

Everyone had come to visit her in the hospital room that the young redhead refused to leave, Leaf being one of the first ones. Tears had overtaken the brunette and with a shaky voice, Gary's soul sister had explained everything that had happened after she had gone to find Gary. May and Drew were next with May practically sobbing about how it was all her fault and Drew skillfully hiding his glassy eyes while mourning for his friend. A woozy Dawn and stoic Paul were next, followed by Soledad and Harley and then Marina and Jimmy. But no one seemed to make things better.

It was all Ash's fault and the bastard even had the nerve to come and visit her in the hospital in Gary's room. It had taken all of Misty not to get up and give the s.o.b the beating he deserved. Luckily for him, Professor Oak (senior) had shown up and given Ash the most disappointed and stern looks she had ever seen on the elder professor's face. Ash had immediately fallen silent and left the room, shame crossing his own face. And then Misty had one of the biggest mind blowing moments ever- Professor Oak had collapsed in the extra chair and broke down, crying more tears than she had ever seen a normal man cried. It's not like it wasn't unnecessary, but the fact that Gary had caused one of the strongest men she had ever known to be overcome by tears was just simply shocking. After some good persuasive arguments and even more convincing puppy eyes, Misty had finally gotten the older Oak to go to the hospital cafeteria and eat something.

"M-Mist?" His groan shook her out of her thoughts and caused the tears to resurface all over again. Misty sobbed freely as she grabbed his hand as gently as she could and hold his cold hand to her cheek relishing its increasing warmth. Simply overcome by her raging emotions, she leaned down and pressed her lips to his. All she could hear, feel, see, and smell was Gary; he overtook all rational thinking in her mind and her heart felt like it would jump out of her chest.

"Oh my god, oh my god," the redhead chanted as tears continued to pour down her eyes. Gary's eyes were foggy and confused, the only thing anchoring him to consciousness was the fact that the love of his life was here with him and her touch was sending electrical shocks down his spine. After blinking a few times and taking a deep breath, Gary started to focus on his surroundings. He realized that he was surrounded by a four white walled room and the constant beeping told him that he was in a hospital. The brunette looked up at his fiancé in question as she tried to get a hold of herself. She had let go of his hand so suddenly that it had actually begun to feel cold again.

The rational part of her mind began to work again and Misty scrambled for the glass of water sitting on the little side table. She held it up to his lips while gently caressing his head and Gary slowly sipped while relishing her touch. The last thing her remembered was getting hit by Venasaur's sleep powder and the rest was just black. When he finally had enough water he made a small noise that caused Misty to jerk and retreat back fully. The look in her eyes screamed right at him and he smiled with the energy he could muster to tell her that he was alright.

"Baby, what happened? It feels like that weekend in Goldenrod City all over again," Gary softly groaned, secretly begging for Misty's touch once more. A watery smile graced her quivering lips and her body trembled yet she unconsciously reached for Gary's hand and lightly stroked the top of his hand. Ten minutes later he was caught up and his face was horrified and hurt flooded his eyes. An overwhelming sense of betrayal passed through Gary's entire body as he tried to come to terms with the fact that his childhood best friend had, frankly, tried to kill him just to be with a girl. Granted, she was an extremely special girl, but all that trouble just for one person.

"Gary? Please forget about him; he isn't worth your thoughts," Misty's small voice trembled and Gary's scared face softened as he realized how hurt she probably was. The man she had once been in love with and the boy she had known for so long had betrayed her just as much as said man had betrayed him. A content sigh passed his lips and he painfully bent his head down to brush his lips over her hand.

"Fine Mist, you win, but one day we'll have to face the fact that Ash will always be part of our lives, some way or another," Gary conceded and resisted the urge to laugh as he saw his love pout. She gently pressed her lips to his. It quickly became heated and their fingers intertwined each other only for them to jump apart as the door burst open and ten people were anxiously waiting at the door having partially heard the whole conversation. A blush stained her cheeks as Misty tried to hide her face in Gary's hospital blanket. Gary's eyes twinkled with amusement and a wave of relief passed through every single one of the people in the hospital room. Leaf was the first one to run and engulf him in a hug that warmed everyone's heart and Gary met his grandfather's glassy eyes, admiration and love swirling in the older Oak's eyes. A laugh bubbled past his sealed lips and suddenly everyone was teary and laughing. Misty finally recollected herself and lifted her face off the smelly hospital blanket and as she looked around to her friends and family, she couldn't help but think that no matter what happened, what hardships they faced, everything would be alright.


	13. Epilogue

**Well guys, this is it; 66 pages and 42, 183 words later comes the end of an era...the Poke Reunion era. That being said, I freaking love this story to pieces and while this had originally started out as a little drabble response thing to an ego-shipping oneshot I read, it became this full-fledged story that I have had the honor of writing. This story honestly means the world to me (I kind of got a bit teary when I wrote the last sentence) because it is the first successful multi-chapter story I have written about Pokemon. Because of my deep attachment to this story and the fact that I'm seriously not ready to give up the characters or the dimension I have placed them in, there _will_ be a spin-off for Leaf and Ash. I just love the plot line that they're in, but that story will not be coming out for a while. I plan to finish Trouble in Paradise and my Pokemon OneShot ABC's.  
**

**So about this epilogue; it's really not as long as I wanted it to be but I couldn't really think of anything else to put in there. The last portion of it was a bit forced out because I just wanted to get this story done so I could work on my other neglected stories out there but overall, I'm pretty pleased with the end product.  
**

**Argh, this will be the last time I ever say this for this story but...I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter and enjoyed this story. Thanks so so much for sticking with me for basically 2 years through this roller coaster of writers block and internet deprivation spells. I love each and every one of you people who actually took the time to read my story and watched me develop my style. You really can see that my style has changed and developed over the chapters. A _HUGE_ cyber hug and high-five to all of you who favorited/alerted/reviewed. I couldn't have asked for better readers. Now without further ado...**

**Now enough of my insistent rambling, and let's finally finish this story!  
**

**~Deepika  
**

* * *

**Epilogue**

"Gary, hurry up for Arceus sakes! You're going to be late for your physical therapy session!" Misty screeched. Gary limped down the stairs of the Oak mansion in Cerulean as fast as he could, an almost annoyed look passing over his face. Misty stood at the front door with her arms crossed buttoning up her coat over her stone washed skinny jeans and gray sweater top. She already had her black suede boots on and her purse slung over her shoulder.

"Come on Red, I was on the brink of a discovery!" Gary whined and Misty laughed behind closed lips though her eyes twinkled in amusement as she sauntered over to her fiancé and helped him button up his own coat. Even though it had been a good amount of time after Gary's recovery, the soon-to-be Oak still insisted on helping him with mundane tasks, coat buttoning not being an exception. Misty's hands remained on Gary's jacket longer than necessary though neither complained as Gary wrapped his arms around her lower waist, almost touching her bottom.

"Honey, you say that every day," Misty smirked and Gary dramatically sighed and pecked her lips as a smirk of his own formed on his lips. Misty rolled her eyes and Gary kissed her once more, this time lingering on her lips and pressing his forehead against hers. Happiness swam in her jade eyes and when she looked into Gary's chocolate brown orbs, she saw the emotion mirrored in his as well. However, Misty knew his game. "You're not getting off easy babe," Misty laughed and untangled herself from his arms and grabbed his hand. Gary resisted the urge to grumble until he saw the slightly pleading look on his fiancé's face.

"Misty, I'll be fine," Gary sighed and all the playfulness left her face. Misty looked at Gary seriously and he knew that she really was the one for him. The redhead sighed and smiled slightly as she loosened her grip on his hand.

"I just want you to get better...I'd rather have no reminders of that night," Misty apologetically smiled and Gary nodded, knowing exactly what she meant. Gary sent an adoring smile her way.

"I know; I'll go. I really want that perfect body that turns you on," Gary wolfishly smiled at her in a way that made Misty feel giddy. She smiled lightly; happy that the tension had been absolved unsurprisingly by Gary's obnoxious and perverted mind.

"You'll always have the perfect body to me," she smiled. "Now come on, we have to go to the Hayden manor once again after therapy," Misty smiled, excited at the prospect of seeing her friend again. Gary looked confused. "May wanted to have a kind of makeup dinner for the ruined dinner," Misty clarified and Gary's eyes darkened but he complied with his fiancé and let her drag him to Aerodactyl so they could fly to the hospital.

"Well Mr. Oak, a couple of more sessions and I think that you'll be fit to walk almost perfectly again. You'll just have to do some basic exercises for that leg. Arceus knows how you broke that many bones in your body," the nurse commented. Misty's eyes burned a bit and she was about to open her mouth to retort but Gary stopped her with a look.

"Thanks nurse...but no one will notice my limp?" Gary asked and it was then that Misty noticed his self consciousness and the vulnerability in his eyes. The redhead grabbed his hands and lightly held them, not noticing the grateful glance he threw her way. The nurse smiled softly.

"Not unless they look closely. You're just about perfect," the nurse laughed, a light blush dusting her cheeks. Gary found an amused smile playing on his lips and he turned to Misty, the joy obvious in his eyes. Tears almost formed in Misty's eyes; she never thought she could be so happy for one person that it would reduce her to tears. The nurse noticed the look that they gave each other and a soft smile formed on her face. These two people were obviously in love and she couldn't think of anything that could break them up. "Well, I'll just leave you two alone. You're free to leave any time you want Mr. and Mrs. Oak," the nurse dipped her head in respect and left the room where Misty and Gary had immediately found themselves lip locked with an aura of happiness surrounding them.

* * *

The fly to LaRousse was longer than expected though Misty and Gary weren't complaining. Although both were confused as to why May wanted to have _another_ get together, they didn't question the brunette. She was probably the wisest out of all them; her judgment skills far beyond their understanding and her reasons not their concern. Besides, Misty would take any excuse just to see May and Gary would always be by her side.

The mansion seemed familiar to them by now and Misty excitedly hopped off the ancient pokemon and rushed over to the front door, a bemused Gary behind her. This time, it was Max Maple who opened the door, his blue hair partially covering his eyes, glasses long gone. The almost twenty year old male was good looking but probably didn't know it because he was a pokemon breeder/researcher in training; it seemed that Bock, Leaf, and Gary had been immediate influences to him and he decided to take in the footsteps of all of them, somehow combining his researching abilities and breeding abilities to write books and tips for people wanting to start breeding.

"Misty, Gary! It's about time you got here!" Max exclaimed, a smile making its way onto his face. Misty cocked her eyebrow as she and Gary stepped inside the giant mansion.

"We're late?" the redhead questioned the Maple boy. Max shook his head while smiling sheepishly at his random outburst of sorts.

"Nah, May just hinted that you'd probably be one of the first ones to come but by the way she was talking, I was expecting you a bit earlier. May's resting now but I'm sure that Drew heard the doorbell and is waking her up as we speak. May was ready but she's been a bit tired lately, so I'm worried about her. But enough about May and us, come on in," the navy haired boy smiled brightly.

The house was just as lavished it usually was but in the giant dining room, a nice romantic scene had been set with some slightly dim lighting and beautiful candles that gave a warm glow to the room. Delicious scents were wafting into the room from the nearby kitchen. Misty clutched Gary's hand as a butler took their clothes and they shed their shoes near the front door.

Misty was wearing a simple blue turtleneck sweater dress that went down to mid thigh along with some black opaque tights and black high heeled boots while Gary was wearing a gray silk button down and some black slacks that hung low on his hips. Footsteps resonated from the stair case and revealed to be a slightly delirious May Hayden escorted by her husband Drew. May was dressed in full sleeved rose halter dress that ended a few inches above her knee with her elegantly curled hair flying behind her. Drew was dressed in a black button down that nicely contrasted his hair and slacks as well. All though it had been a few months since they had seen May, she seemed off for some reason.

"Misty! My gosh it feels like it's been ages!" May said, slowly making her way down the stairs. "Gary, you're looking mighty fine for someone who had several broken bones," May smirked as she finally made it down the plethora of stairs. Gary rolled his eyes good naturedly at May, knowing how she was never afraid at expressing her thoughts just as a certain red head next to him.

"I can't give the credit to just my body. Some natural healing pokemon helped although the most they could do was speed up the progress, not completely heal me. But it gave me a gateway into the next topic I'm researching, which is modern cures with the help of naturally healing pokemon," Gary smiled excitedly as his eyes twinkled with that same fervor that the Professor's eyes used to gleam with. It was almost a shame, but the professor had finally retired, deciding on spending some time with his new wife, Delia Ketchum-Oak. The subject of Ash being his step-brother was still a sore subject for the younger Oak.

"That's so cool!" Max blurted out and blushed when all eyes were on him. May simply laughed and shook her head as she led everyone to the living room.

"We'll just wait for everyone to come here. As Max probably told you, you're early, not that I really care. At least it got me out of bed," May laughed and Misty furrowed her brow, still trying to place her finger on what looked different about May. Drew rolled his eyes.

"Even after more than ten years of knowing you, you're still the lazy Maple I loved and married," Drew smirked as May shot him a death glare. She squirmed a bit in her seat and attempted to recline back but had a little trouble. Misty suddenly realized something but decided to slowly ease into it.

"So you two...any contests that you've participated in lately?" Misty asked. May shot Misty a suspicious glance. Misty smiled innocently as Gary just watched on in confusion. If Drew thought that something was suspicious about Misty's questioning, he didn't let it show. May decided to answer for the both of them.

"I haven't been feeling at the top of my game lately so Drew's been gone participating in contests," May smiled gently, pride swelling in her chest from her husband's wins. Misty nodded thoughtfully, her thoughts pretty much confirmed. "Why ask, something the matter?" May questioned her friend. Misty bit her lip innocently.

"Nope, just wondering because I haven't been watching contests recently, with the wedding and all," Misty laughed. It was the partial truth; she had been so focused with Gary's recovery and planning the wedding that she rarely turned her television on. That being said, whenever she did turn it on, she only saw Drew but not May; something that rarely happened. Drew turned to the other couple.

"Honestly, I've been trying to get May to participate but she just keeps shooting me down. I suppose she's afraid that now that we're married, she's lost some of the Princess of Hoenn touch," Drew smugly stated, causing May to gasp and punch her husband's arm.

"You'll pay for that Hayden," she pouted as she shifted away from him ever so slightly. Her face paled a little and she quickly excused herself, nearly tripping over the coffee table in the process. A concerned Drew quickly stood up but thought against it and sat down.

* * *

A few hours later, May and Drew, Misty and Gary, Dawn and Paul, a very pregnant Soledad and Harley, Suzie and Brock, Marina and Jimmy, Leaf, and Max were all sitting around the table. As usual, May and Drew were at the head of the table; May on the right and Drew on the left. Sitting next to May was Misty then Gary, then Leaf, then Dawn, then Paul, then Soledad, Harley, Suzie, Brock, Jimmy, Marina, and finally Max who was sitting next to Drew. The maids brought out the food, the aroma becoming more tantalizing every second the delicious meals stayed in the dining room. Plates were distributed along with cutlery and napkins. The food was served as well and the chatter was idle with no pressing matters being discussed. Gary and Max were animatedly talking of some research topics while Misty and May caught up with each other. Dawn and Marina chatted with each other about some upcoming matters while Jimmy tried his hardest to engage Paul in conversation.

After about half an hour into the meal, Max sent May a look. May looked around the table and wondered if she was ready to announce what she really wanted to be announced. As if sensing the trouble brewing in her head, Drew grabbed her hand under the table and gave it a gentle squeeze. The fluttering in her stomach and the loving and adoring look in her husband's green eyes made her heart swell and May suddenly stood up, causing the table to be quiet. A light blush dusted her cheeks but she swallowed and smiled at the people around her. These were her friends; her _family_. Max reassuringly smiled at May and the older Maple nodded confidently. Although the table was basically quiet, May still cleared her throat.

"Guys? I have an announcement to make," May began and all eyes were on her once more. Apart from a quiet humph from Soledad, the table was quiet. "I-um...I've been keeping quiet about something that I should have probably told you guys about when you were here for the reunion. I really wanted to announce this publically in front of the cameras that were going to be there but due to certain circumstances I wasn't able to," she laughed slightly, her hands shaking. "Guys, I'm pregnant," May squeaked out and it seemed as if time was frozen for a second until all hell broke out. The girls squealed and quickly stood up to congratulate May as the guys were congratulating the brunette and clapping Drew on the shoulder.

Drew just sat in his seat, shell shocked, as a broad smile began forming on his face as a prickling sensation brought his eyes out of his stupor. May had been looking expectantly at her husband and had been worried when he had just sat there. But when she saw the smile and the glassy look in his eyes, her heart seemed to beat wildly. Her heart threatened to jump out of her chest, however, when Drew's lips captured hers in the sweetest of kisses. They pulled apart, foreheads leaning on each other, and noses slightly touching. Drew's hands had subconsciously drifted to May's stomach where he felt a slight baby bump and his eyes threatened to fill up with tears again.

"So that's why you haven't been participating," Drew whispered in her ear, his warm breath tickling it and sending chills down her spine. May giggled softly into his ear and his hand gripping her waist a little tighter.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. You're going to be a father babe," May whispered softly into his ears before giving it kiss. Drew grinned; the two were caught up in their own bubble and didn't notice the amused looks they were getting though no one blamed them. This was a momentous announcement.

"I'm going to be a father. God I love you," Drew repeated in awe and then hugged her tightly. After a few moments they pulled apart and turned back to their friends who had nicely averted their gazes from the celebrating couple and had taken the liberty to talk amongst themselves. May laughed and Drew felt like his heart was going to explode into a million fireworks.

"You guys can look now," she giggled and Misty hugged her friend once more. May turned to the ginger. "But you already knew didn't you?" May asked. Misty sheepishly smiled as Gary heartily laughed and finally understood what his wife had been trying to accomplish a few hours ago.

"I had my suspicions. And the question about Drew being gone for awhile certainly gave me a lot of reinforcement," Misty replied. "But congrats May, I know you're going to be a great mother and Drew is definitely going to be a great father. You can just see it in his eyes," Misty nodded sagely and then burst out in giggles along with May.

"May, I can't believe you didn't tell your best girlfriends about this!" Dawn dramatically sighed with Marina and Leaf nodding behind her. May laughed at her friends and shrugged. "But we're happy for you, just the same. Now, about the baby shower and nursery decorating..."

"Dawn! She just told us, don't go jumping ahead of what she doesn't want," Leaf laughed and hugged her brunette buddy. "But seriously, if you need any help with decorating, I'm your girl," Leaf stage whispered while May shook her head at her friends. They may be pushy and annoying sometimes, but they were the best friends she could ever ask for.

* * *

The day was winding down and things had mellowed out as everyone began to settle down. Soledad and Harley went home early because Soledad had been feeling a bit uncomfortable; she was on her ninth month of pregnancy and the baby would no doubt be coming soon. Marina and Jimmy had also gone, saying that Marina had a modeling shoot in Sinnoh. As usual, it was the three best friends and their respective others left. May and Drew were snuggling on the love seat while Misty was leaning on Gary on the three-seater couch. Dawn and Paul had gone on a walk into the gardens.

As Drew laid a protective hand on May's invisible baby bump, Misty fingered her engagement ring. This whole 'friends being pregnant' thing had gotten her thinking about children and she suddenly found herself wanting to feel that surge of maternal instinct that her two friends had seemingly obtained over night. "So have you guys thought about children and careers?" Misty asked out of plain curiosity. May nodded and while Drew shook his head; understandable since it had only been a few hours since he learned of the child currently growing inside his wife's stomach.

"I've been thinking about it ever since I got the news of this little monster," May replied, a thoughtful expression crossing over her face. "I really want to continue coordinating but I'll take a break when I get to month six of pregnancy and for the first few months after the birth. But I know I'm not retiring this early from something that means so much to me," May continued. Misty nodded and tried her hardest to ignore the pointed look coming from her fiancé.

"I don't really know what I'm going to do. I guess I'll just go wherever the current takes me," Drew flicked his hair but wasn't smirking at all. "By the way, does anyone know where Dawn is? I think there was a call for her."

"She's in the garden but she's with Paul. I don't want to interrupt her," May replied and sighed when she saw the look on Misty's face. "Should we really spy on her?" May asked already knowing what that look meant. "Alright, let's go upstairs into the green room, there's a perfect view of the whole garden from there," May said.

The two girls walked upstairs into the green room that had a giant arch window overlooking the gorgeous mazes of the rose garden that they Hayden duo was so famous for. The rose garden itself was in the shape of a rose when looked at in an aerial view. The two looked in the window just in time to see a navy haired girl and an amethyst haired boy walking into the center of the rose. A squeal and a gasp started to escape May and Misty's throats as they saw Dawn looking at the bush of white roses in the middle of the garden as Paul looked on and covertly reach into his pocket for something that mysteriously looked like a box; a box that could hold a ring.

"Oh my god," May squealed while lightly bouncing on her heels. Misty's reaction was almost the same albeit the bouncing but nevertheless both girls were glued to the window, anxiously awaiting the next few moments. May and Misty watched as Paul got down on one knee and Dawn turned around, comically gasping and wiping away tears. Her head bobbed in confirmation and a smile- an _actual _smile- formed on Paul's face which both creeped and excited the two onlookers to the private moment.

"What are you guys doing?" a deep voice asked and May jumped while Misty gasped and clutched her chest and glared at the intrusion. "Are you seriously spying on those two?" the green haired Hayden asked the two guilty girls. May rolled her eyes at her husband.

"Paul _proposed_; excuse us for being excited," May huffed but tore her head away from the window. She tossed her brunette hair over her shoulder and made her way into her husband's awaiting arms. His deep laugh vibrated in his chest and through her body.

"Well it's about damn time," Drew laughed as May swatted his arm and Misty rolled her eyes at her friends. She could definitely get used to this.

_~Fin~_


End file.
